


The Captain's Bride

by tdgal1



Series: Captain Oliver Queen [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrow (TV 2012) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Bratva Oliver Queen, F/M, Fake Marriage, Hate to Love, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/pseuds/tdgal1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her father gets in too deep with the Russian Mob, Felicity finds herself engaged to a captain in the mob, who just happens to be her boss Oliver Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I promised a Bratva so here it is. I did post another story which will be short and probably part of a series since I decided it was too close to my last story. Oliver is pretty cold in this at first so be prepared. It is Bratva, after all.

The last time Felicity Smoak saw her father was when she was 7 years old. She went to bed with a father and woke up with just her mom with her father gone. Right now, Felicity wishes she never saw her father again. 

 

Felicity was standing in a room with her father and two other men. He was informing her she was engaged to marry an American Bratva captain. Wait, what?? He wanted her to marry someone she never met and a criminal to boot. No, nope, nada. Her father, Noah Kuttler, was explaining that he got into trouble with the Bratva and in exchange for his “debt” he agreed to provide his daughter as a bride to this American captain. Felicity was looking at him like he had two heads.

 

“Let me get this right. You want me to marry a man I never met who is a criminal head of the Russian mob in America instead of a man I might fall in love with. Did I get this correct?”

 

“Yes.” Three voices said at the same time. Two were arrogant, one was timid.

 

“No, I will not marry this man. How can you think I would agree to this?”

 

One of the men with her father named Alexei pulled out a phone and handed it to her. It was a video of her mom working. She was waiting on a man and when she walked away, the man in the video pulled open his coat to reveal a gun. He smiled at the camera and did a shooting motion toward her mom with this finger. Felicity went cold. My god, these people would kill her mom if she did not do as they asked. No, not asked but demanded. Felicity was willing to see her father pay for his own debt but not her mother. 

“Okay, leave my mom alone. When do I meet him and how does this work?”

 

 

**********************

 

Donna Smoak was a cocktail waitress in Vegas. She worked 60 hours a week to take care of her. Donna was not a typical mom but Felicity still loved her dearly. When her father left them when she was little, Donna did not sit down and cry but immediately did what she could to make sure they would be okay. Felicity did not have much in common with her flashy mom. Felicity was into computers and school. She was not interested in fashion, cheerleading, and makeup like many other teenage girls. She graduated from high school at 16, went to MIT on a full scholarship and graduated with two degrees at age 19. Felicity loved computers, hacking, Dr. Who and mint chocolate chip ice cream. Donna loves her daughter but does not understand her. Even with all that, they still loved each other. The idea that her father would put her mother in danger for his own selfish motives just made Felicity furious. She wonders what type of an old, disgusting man she would be forced to marry.

 

***********

 

Sitting in the back of a limo would have been exciting for Felicity if she was not going to meet her future husband, the Russian mobster. A tall, handsome black man came to pick her up. He told her his name was John Diggle and he worked for her future husband. 

“So what will my name be? Surely they will not be calling me Mrs. Russian mobster.”

Felicity heard Dig, as he asked her to call him, chuckle.

“No, Ms. Smoak, but my employer asked that I not tell you anything about him. He does not know anything about you, including your name, either. “

“Doesn’t he want to know?”

“Anatoly arranged this. My boss decided he would wait to meet you.”

The car stopped and Felicity realized they were at the house. Actually mansion, not a house. She was shown into a study by Dig. A man was standing at the window looking out with his back toward her. When he turned around, Felicity gasped. The man standing before her was her boss, playboy Oliver Queen!

 

“This should prove interesting,” Oliver said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity makes a deal with the devil, Thea and Tommy meet the future Mrs. Queen, a party is thrown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your wonderful comments.

Felicity could not believe her eyes! Oliver Queen is a Russian mobster who needs a wife? Why? He has girls falling all over him. Surely, he can get a wife on his own without forcing someone to marry him? 

“Are you the future husband from the Russian mob?” Felicity asked incredulously. 

“I am.” 

“Why? You are a billionaire playboy who has women dropping their pants for you and you can have almost any woman you want. Why me?”

“Anatoli felt it was time for me to marry. I neither need or want a wife. Most women want to marry me because of money and status. I have no time or patience for that. I am too busy to worry about a wife.”

“Okay, agreed. I will just call a cab.”

“No, Felicity. You will become my wife. It is all set. We can live separate lives but you will be my wife, at least in name. You did agree, did you not?”

“I was forced into it. I have no interest in a husband at this time. I am sure you are a great catch but I already have a life. I have a job, friends, a townhouse, a life. If neither of us wants a marriage, why should we?”

“You agreed. Our engagement will be announced Saturday at Verdant, my club. You will move in here with me. I will arrange to bring your things here. I will have my attorneys draw up an agreement and a prenup. It is settled.” In his controlling voice, Oliver replied. 

“What part of I have a life did you not get? We will need to set down some rules for this marriage. I am not a doormat for you to walk all over. I know you are used to women dropping to their knees when you look at them but that is not me. You let me know when those papers are ready and I will look them over and see IF I agree.”

“Okay, I am glad we have that taken care of. You will need a formal dress for Saturday. I will get Thea and she can find something for you that is presentable.”

“Presentable? Do you think I cannot pick out and buy my own clothes, Mr. Queen? I don’t need you to buy me clothes. I have a job.”

“Felicity, the expense of being a Queen is not something I expect you to carry. I will give Thea my credit card. She is looking forward to going shopping with you. It is settled.”

“Fine. I guess I need to meet my future sister in law anyway so bring her on.”

“John, would you ask Thea to come down?”

A few minutes later a bubbly brunette came bursting in the room.

“Is she here?”

“Thea, this is Felicity Smoak. Felicity, my sister Thea.” Thea Queen was full of life. She ran over and hugged Felicity. Not knowing what to do, Felicity hugged back. At least one of the Queens was happy to have her here.

 

*****************

 

Thea was a shopping expert. She went into a shop and gave instructions to the clerk. Soon, there was a rack of beautiful dresses that Felicity was sure to cost an entire month’s salary. Felicity found an emerald green gown that was backless with a slit up the side. She loved it but thought it might be too risky. Thea was adamant they get it. 

 

“This may be a fake marriage but you need to make my brother come to his knees. This dress will have the men in the room drooling. That will be good to get Ollie’s blood boiling. We must get this dress. Let’s go find shoes and a bag to go with it. Of course, the fact that you will have to go without a bra is the topping on the cake.”

 

Felicity was not entirely sure about this but she went along with Thea. Thea Queen was a force to be reckoned with so she was very used to getting her way and Felicity could see why.

 

**************

 

The day of the engagement party, Thea came to her townhouse. 

 

“I have a day of pampering planned. Come to the mansion and we will have everything done. We need lots of time so let’s go.”

 

Thea had a room set up for the pampering. They were plucked, washed, curled, polished, buffed and pampered. By the time she put on her dress she felt elegant. 

 

“Ollie is going to die. I can’t wait. I should take a video of this for Youtube.” Thea squealed. 

 

Felicity doubted that. She had not even seen Oliver except for the short time when she read the contract. She had to admit he was very generous, not that Felicity wanted the money. The contract had a clause that stated they both had to be discrete with any other relationships. That really annoyed Felicity. She knew Oliver’s reputation but the idea of having a husband who had women coming and going from his bedroom was distasteful. Felicity did not expect to find someone anyway. She was not actively seeking a boyfriend and now that she was engaged, she could not imagine that anyone would want to start a relationship with her.

 

*****************

 

When Felicity came down the stairs, Oliver just stared. She looked breathtaking. He felt a shot of desire go through him. That could and would not do. He had no interest in a wife and he was going to treat this like a business deal. 

 

“I have something for you for tonight,” Oliver told her with a neutral face.

 

He opened up a box to reveal an emerald and diamond necklace. He indicated for Felicity to turn around.

 

“I can’t wear that. I don’t think I should even be looking at it.”

 

“Of course, you can. I had this brought out of the vault after Thea told me you were wearing green.” He turned her and starting putting the necklace around her neck. He tried to avoid touching her any more than he had to. 

 

“Oh, and you need this, also.” He handed her a ring box and when she opened it, she drew in a deep breath. 

 

“This is exactly how every woman wants to be proposed to, said no woman ever.” Felicity uttered as she put the ring on.

 

Oliver ignored her comment and asked if they were ready to go.

 

*****************

 

Verdant was packed. Felicity did not know most of the people there. Thea was nice enough to ask if Felicity wanted her to add anyone to the list and Felicity gave her a few names.

 

Oliver kept his hand on her back as he introduced her to several people. Soon, the music stopped and she saw Thea up on stage.

 

“Tonight I am proud to announce that my brother Ollie proposed to Felicity Smoak and she said yes.”

 

Felicity heard the gasp from several women in the audience. Great, now half of Starling hates her.

 

“Ollie and Felicity, please come up here.”

 

Oliver gently pushed against Felicity and they walked up on stage.

 

“Thank you all for coming tonight to share in my good fortune. Felicity and I are happy and plan on a short engagement.”

 

After that announcement, Felicity decided she needed a drink or two!

 

She went to the bar to get a drink. As she sat down she heard a familiar voice next to her. 

 

“Congratulations, Felicity. I did not even know you were dating.”

 

She turned to the familiar voice and jumped up to give Barry a hug. Suddenly she heard a throat clearing. 

 

“Felicity, aren’t you going to introduce your fiancée to your friend.”

 

She quickly turned to see a very annoyed Oliver. What the hell was his problem? It was not like it was a real engagement. 

 

“Of course. Barry Allen, Oliver Queen”

 

Oliver reached his hand out with a sharp look at Barry. Barry shook Oliver’s hand with a confused look on his face. Oliver reached over and pulled Felicity into his side. After a few more awkward comments, Barry said goodbye.

 

“What were you doing, Oliver,” Felicity asked him in an annoyed voice.

 

“What was I doing? What were you doing? Do I have to remind you this is our ENGAGEMENT party? Why was another man all over you?”

 

“All over me? Are you kidding me right now? Barry is a friend from IT. I was giving him a hug. Plus, what business is of yours? There are tons of your women here tonight.”

 

“My women? What are you talking about, Felicity? Don’t try to throw this off on me. You need to keep your boyfriend’s hands off you.”

 

Thea walked over to them. 

 

“Hey, guys. People are starting to watch you. You might want to look like the happy couple right now.”

Oliver put his hands up to her face and kissed her! Felicity was so shocked she did not react. 

 

****************

 

Oliver did not know what came over him. Thea mentioned they needed to be a happy couple and he kisses Felicity! This was a fake engagement. He had to do this because of Bratva. He was not interested in his future wife. Well, he had to admit that she was beautiful. He looked over at that guy with his hands all over her and he saw red. Felicity told him she was not involved with anyone and he believed her. The next thing he knows; she is in the arms of another man! He had to keep his distance from Felicity. He had been eating dinner in his office and staying out training to make sure he did not run into her. She was on the IT floor at work and he was on the executive floor so they barely saw each other. He needed to keep that distance. 

 

*****************

 

The day after the party Felicity moved into the mansion. Paparazzi discovered where she lived and camped out in front of her house. She could not get out and her neighbors were upset at the situation. Felicity called Thea and Thea called Oliver. Oliver sent Dig over to pick her up and take her to the manor. One of the maids showed her to her room. It was big and beautiful but there was a connecting door. 

 

“Who’s room is in there?” Felicity asked her.

 

“Mr. Oliver’s room. He told us to put you in this room, Miss.”

 

Felicity flew down the stairs to Oliver’s office. The guards tried to stop her but Felicity just rushed past them. He told them to leave them alone.

 

“To what do I owe this unexpected visit, Felicity?”

 

“I am not staying in the room connected to yours. There are a lot of rooms in this house. Why put me in that one?”

 

“We are to married. You will be expected to have a room connecting to mine. Just because we are not really going to be married, other people do not know that. For your safety, and your Mothers, we need to make sure everyone thinks you are coming to my room. You can lock the door if you wish. Nobody will disturb you. This is for the best.”

 

Felicity calmed down. She did not like it but Oliver was right. The way Oliver just did whatever he wanted just irked her.

 

**************

 

Tonight was another “family dinner” that she was to attend. The dictator, as she now referred to her future husband, insisted she start attending dinners since it was getting close to the wedding and guests would be coming to the house for dinner most nights. For the last few months, Oliver either ignored her or told her what to do. Felicity was irritated by the whole situation but found that she could get some amusement from Oliver. Oliver was obsessive so she would come to dinner late. The idea of his fiancée coming to dinner late, especially when they had guests, took the control away from him and he hated that. 

 

She also noticed he would do his tell, rubbing the fingers together, when she was nice to his men. After discovering how friendly his men became when she babbled, Felicity made sure she did it more often. 

Tonight she would finally meet the best man, Tommy Merlin. Of course, she knew all about Tommy. After checking her watch to make sure she was in fact late, Felicity went down to the sitting room. She stopped outside of the door when she heard her name.

 

“When do I get to meet the woman you had to marry, Ollie?”

 

“Felicity should be down shortly. I think she comes late just to annoy me.”

 

“Now, I have to meet her. Someone who can find your hot buttons and push. That sounds like one hell of a woman.”

 

“Tommy.”

 

Thea broke in by gushing to Tommy how wonderful and beautiful Felicity was. This was the time for her to make her entrance.

 

“Felicity, how nice of you to join us.” The dictator stated in a wry voice.

 

“Would not miss it.”

 

“You must be Felicity. I am Tommy Merlin. Ollie did not tell me how beautiful you were or I might have tried to steal you for myself.”

 

“Tommy, please remember you are talking to my FIANCEE.”

 

“Ollie does not like to share.”

 

“Well, I am not a possession of Ollie’s and I make my own decisions. Nice to meet you, Tommy.”

 

Tommy leaned over to kiss her hand and Felicity giggled. The next moment Felicity was up against the wall with Oliver’s hands on both sides of her.

 

“Het, you are mine малютка.” (No, baby)

 

“Actually, that is not correct. This is a business deal. Remember, darling?” Felicity told him sarcastically as she slid down under his arm and started walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna gives the couple a gift, Oliver maintains his cold attitude, Felicity refuses to comply with Oliver's wishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked me how old they are so here you go.  
> Felicity 23, Oliver 30. I hope you like this new chapter. Donna is introduced. 
> 
> twitter tdgal1  
> tumblr tdgal1

Oliver did not know what he felt most: anger at Felicity for her stunt, anger at Tommy for his continual flirting during dinner or annoyance at himself that he cared and let Felicity get under his skin. During dinner, Tommy continued to flirt and charm Felicity and she just laughed and flirted back. By the time dinner was over Oliver felt like punching something. Her laughter was so sweet and musical but it sounded like a gong every time she laughed at Tommy. What was wrong with him? He kept avoiding Felicity so they could keep everything unemotional and businesslike. Felicity was behaving exactly like he meant nothing to her so why did that upset him? He did not want a wife and this was forced upon him so why did he feel like grabbing Tommy’s neck every time he heard Felicity respond to his teasing?

 

***************************

 

Felicity was enjoying herself. Tommy Merlin was attractive and charming. Of course, he was a useless playboy and not someone she would ever date but he was a great distraction. She giggled at his teasing, made sure she laid her hands on his arm as often as possible and gave him her undivided attention. The dictator just sat with a glum look on his face as usual. He was more stoic than usual after their altercation in the drawing room. Felicity had to admit that it was a turn on when he became all possessive and jealous but she quickly pushed that aside. She was not here to fall for Oliver Queen. That would be a dreadful mistake and one she would not make. It was a shock when he pinned her to the wall. Fortunately, she was able to regain her balance and walk away.

 

*****************************************

 

A few days later, Felicity had another shock – her mother. She came down the stairs and in to get breakfast to find her mother and Oliver sitting having coffee together. Donna jumped up to hug her.

 

“Mom, what are you doing here?”

 

“Oliver called me to let me know you were getting married. He said it was not a good idea for me to be without security due to the reporters so he suggested I move in here. I was startled at first but wanted to be close to my baby. You found a keeper, Felicity.”

 

Felicity spun around to look at Oliver. She caught a smug smile before his face went back to his normal stone expression. 

 

“Mom, it is great to see you. Oliver, may I speak to you for a moment, please?”

 

When they were far enough away, Oliver spoke.

 

“Felicity, you are a part of the Queen and Bratva families now. I thought you would want to make sure your mom had protection. She moved in. It is settled.”

 

That statement made Felicity ponder. As the wife of the American Bratva, she would be a target and so would her mom. The announcement by her father and everything that followed did not give her much time to think clearly about that. Now she had to admit to herself that her mom would be much safer under the protection and roof of Oliver.

 

“Thank you for asking her to move in. Are you sure?” Felicity hated to be indebted to Oliver but she was marrying him to protect her mother. It would be futile if her mother was hurt or killed.

 

“Felicity I know how much your mom means to you. I would not want anything to happen to her because of me plus the paparazzi will be looking for a story.”

 

Just when Felicity thought Oliver had no heart, he does something thoughtful for her and her mom. Huh?

 

**********************

 

Two weeks later, Felicity can’t believe she thought Oliver had a heart. If she heard him tell her one more time "It is settled" in that controlling voice, she was going to kill him. Tomorrow is their freaking wedding day and he has been impersonal to her when he was around. She foolishly thought that maybe they could be friendly. She was not trying to seduce him for crying out loud but she thought they could find some common ground since they would be living in the same house, but no, he was treating her like she was a stranger! Tomorrow she would be marrying a man with no heart. The Grinch in a three-piece suit.

 

**********************

 

Oliver was proud that he managed to put distance between them the last few weeks. He was aware how easy it would be to let Felicity in. She was loved by all. Thea, Tommy, Dig, Roy and his men all fell at her feet. It seemed the only person Felicity had no use for was him. Her light, her bright colors, her caring and loving personality captured all who met her. 

Tommy and his men flirted with her consistently and she responded in kind. It annoyed Oliver to no end but he could not say anything without showing that he was not indifferent to her and that was something he would not allow. 

He was standing with Tommy waiting for Felicity to come down the aisle. He held his breath when he saw her. Dressed in white with a blue sash she was a vision. Her normal ponytail was replaced by a cascade of blonde curls. Her glasses were replaced with contacts and he could not take his eyes off her. Tommy’s “wow” snapped him out of his daze. 

He put his impartial mask back on until the priest said he could kiss the bride. Damn it, he did not think of this. He had to make this look real so he lifted her veil and put his hands on her face. He leaned down planning on just giving her a peck on her lips that was enough to make it believable but when his lips touched hers his mind was overtaken by the thrill that went through his body. By the look of shock in her eyes, he could see Felicity was not unmoved either. 

 

***************

 

Using Queen Consolidated as an excuse, Oliver was able to avoid taking a traditional honeymoon but he took a few days off so they would “consummate their marriage.” Another fight from Felicity when he told her she had to stay in his room for those days. 

 

“What, no.”

 

“Felicity, we are married and people expect us to be in the same room after. You can’t just go to work and stay in your room on our honeymoon.”

 

“Honeymoon?? Are you crazy? There will be no honeymoon and no sex. May I remind you this is a business deal.”

 

Finally, Felicity agreed but told him to make sure he kept his hands to himself. He smirked at that but now that he was in his bedroom with a half-naked wife he was silently cursing the Bratva, himself and Felicity. His wife came out in a pair of sleep shorts with a cami. With no bra, her nipples were very clear under the silky fabric. After making sure every single part of him was awake and at attention, she climbed into his bed, turned off the light and turned away from him. Every fiber of Oliver wanted to reach over and touch that smooth skin but he to remind himself that he did not want a wife. He had to repeat that over and over that night.

 

**********************

 

When he woke the next morning, Oliver was wrapped around Felicity and she had her legs intertwined with his. His hand was stroking her skin where her cami had moved up. Felicity’s hand was wrapped around his arm. Oliver knew he needed to move before Felicity woke up but he found he did not really want to. He heard Felicity moan softly and then she opened her eyes. He could see the realization in her eyes. 

 

Felicity tried to get out of bed but Oliver held her.

 

“What are you doing? I need to get up.”

 

“We are married and on our honeymoon. How would it look if you are running from your new husband? Felicity, we need to spend time together today. It will be expected and tonight we will have Bratva guests for dinner. It is our honeymoon, after all.” 

 

Felicity was over this. Did Oliver expect her to stay in his room when this was not a real marriage? He ignores her and now she should just jump at his every command? No way, Jose. 

 

“May I remind you, again, this is not a real marriage, therefore, no real honeymoon.” With that statement, Felicity opens the connecting door and goes through it.

 

Oliver thinks about waking up with his wife. He needs to get through the next few days so he can stop playing husband. Falling in love with Felicity is a bad idea and one he has to avoid at all costs.

 

************************

 

He knocks on Felicity’s door but there is no answer. He walks in to check if Felicity already went down to breakfast only to have her walk out of the bathroom. She is wearing a towel and she is running another towel through her hair. His mouth goes dry when he sees her and he feels a bolt of desire go down his body. Maybe he made a sound but she notices him standing there.

 

“What are you doing in my room, Oliver?”

 

“I came to get you for breakfast.”

 

“As you can clearly see, I am not ready for breakfast, unless you would like me to go down like this.” 

 

“Nobody gets to see you like this except me. I will wait for you to dress. You can knock on the door or come into my room when you are ready.” Oliver told her in his usual dominating voice.

 

Oliver has to get out of that room before he does something really stupid, like throw her on the bed and see what is under that towel or push her up against something letting her know exactly what he thinks of someone else seeing her in a towel. 

 

*******************

 

Thea and Donna are downstairs when they come down. 

 

“I have a gift for Felicity but it really for my new son in law,” Donna tells them in an excited voice.

 

Felicity knows her mom and she does not want to open any present in front of Thea and Oliver.

 

“Mom, why don’t I open in my room?”

 

“Don’t be silly. Open it now.”

 

Felicity cautiously opens the box and quickly tries to close it but Donna grabs it before she can. Donna holds up a teddy that is red and mostly lace. There is not much to the garment and Felicity blushes a deep red.

 

“Felicity looks great in red. It has snaps so you can open it up quickly. Oliver, I am sure you will enjoy this tonight.” Donna smiles brightly while Felicity wants the floor to open up and take her out. Thea laughs and Oliver looks stricken.

 

Felicity grabs the teddy, throws it back in the box and starts asking if there is coffee. Thea laughs even harder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's secretary makes his life miserable, Felicity loses the little trust she has in Oliver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am not typical since I update so often but I love going in and seeing updates for my favorite fics so......... You all are amazing. Also, in my real life, I do not curse so writing these words was tough for me. Some places required it so I did the best I could. Thank you for all your comments, kudos and hits.
> 
> tdgal1 twitter and tumblr

Red on Felicity is all Oliver can think about since Donna’s gift this morning. He sees Felicity walking toward him seductively with that teddy on, he sees him undoing the snaps, in his mind, he is kissing down her body, wait, what? He needs to stop this. Fake wife, fake marriage, fake honeymoon, Bratva ordered is what he needs to keep reminding himself. He did not want a wife. This is a business deal. He needs to continue to be indifferent to Felicity and they live separate lives as agreed. Okay, his mind is clear but now his body needs to get the message.

 

**************

 

The fake honeymoon is over and cold Oliver returned. Yup, he treats her like she is part of the furniture. Maybe the furniture gets more attention that she does. She did not expect him to fall all over her but she thought maybe they could be friends or at least act like they lived together but no, nope, nada. Felicity went back to work, Oliver went back to work, they live in this house but never see each other. Now, the dictator has summoned her to his office, great.

 

Carrie Cutter has been his executive assistant for two years now. She is not really very good at her job and her clothes are very revealing which is not truly proper attire for a CEO’s EA. He screwed her in the past and she is now constantly trying to get another chance at him. He has avoided her, told her flat out he is no longer interested and put a picture of Felicity on his desk to discourage her but nothing has worked. She walked into his office a few minutes ago and started her pitch again. When he let her know he was not interested, again, she dropped to her knees and tried to undo his pants. Just as he is pushing his chair back and trying to pry her off the floor, Felicity walks in. 

 

As soon as she sees Carrie, Felicity does an 180 and runs out of his office. He pushes back, shoves Carrie away and tries to catch Felicity but she is long gone.

 

*******************

 

Wow, just wow. She thought her “husband” could not get any colder but she was mistaken. He calls her up to his office so she can witness his secretary servicing him!! After sending a text to her supervisor telling him she was sick and needed to leave, Felicity got in her car and drove. She was not sure where she was driving to but she knew it would not be QC or Queen Manor. Of course, her phone goes off.

 

OQ: Where are you? We need to talk.

FQ: What is there to talk about? I guess I should have put a clause in our contract stating you needed to be discreet. 

OQ: That is not what was going on, Felicity. Are you on your way home?

FQ: Home? I no longer have a home. 

OQ: Felicity, it is not safe for you out there alone. Did you bring your security with you?

FQ: No, I don’t need you or your security detail. 

OQ: Yes, you need your security. And you do have a home. Meet me there. I am leaving now.

 

Once again the dictator thought he could just order her around and that would be that. Not this time. Felicity shut off her phone and made a turn.

 

***********************

 

Of course, she did not come home. When did she ever do as he asked? Oliver did have to admit what happened in his office looked bad. He knew he could not fire Carrie or she would file a lawsuit against the company but he could move her to another position. He would do that first thing in the morning but first, he had to track down his missing wife. Other than someone from the IT department, he did not know any of Felicity’s friends. Donna knew less than he did so that was no help. 

 

“Dig, you know where she would go? We need to track her. Track her phone.”

“She turned her phone off so we can’t track it and I don’t know where she would go. Donna has no idea?”

“No. Her security detail missed her going out so she must have used the back elevator to the garage. Her car is missing.”

Она не является безопасным . Почему она не может когда-нибудь меня слушать ? Мы должны найти ее” (She is not safe. Why can't she ever listen to me? We have to find her.)

“We will. What happened, Oliver?”

“Fucking Carrie Cutter happened. She can’t take no for an answer. She dropped to her knees right as Felicity walked in. Felicity ran out before I could explain.”

“Oliver, you need to do something about Carrie. I can see what it must have looked like to Felicity.”

"I know, Dig but first I need to find my wife and bring her back."

 

********************

 

5 hours later, Felicity walked in the door. Thea and Donna ran to her asking if she was okay. 

 

“I am fine. I went to see a friend.”

 

Roy went to Oliver’s office and let him know Felicity returned. Oliver snatched her up and carried her into his office.

 

“Where have you been? Why did you turn your phone off? Why didn’t you call me?” Oliver yelled.

“I went to see a friend. I did not want to talk to you.”

“You could have been hurt or kidnapped. The triad could have gotten to you. Don’t ever do this again. Roy was punished for losing you. I am adding Sara to your detail to make sure you are safe and can’t pull a stunt like this again. “

“How dare you? How dare you punish Roy? Add Sara so I don’t pull a stunt like this again?? You had your secretary giving you a blow job in your office and called me up to witness it. Do you plan on bringing your women here next?” 

“What women? I have no women. Carrie thought she would try to seduce me and planned it when she knew you were coming. I did not ask her or allow her to do anything to me. Roy is one of my men and he lost you so yes, he was punished. It is settled.”

“You can screw who you want but don’t humiliate me at work. You are the one who insisted we play house and pretend to be a real couple. You make me go to these dinners and events as your wife. You don’t get to have your fun at work where everyone can gossip about me.” 

 

With that, Felicity ran out of the room and up the stairs. Oliver heard her door slam loudly.

 

He felt a headache coming on and he cursed the leader who decided he needed a wife.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carrie is gotten rid of, Felicity pushes a little too far and Oliver's control slips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like everyone else, Google translator is my friend. Thank you for all the support. I am having so much fun with this one.
> 
> I want to make new friends so get with me on twitter or tumbl  
> tdgal1

Oliver followed her up the stairs but when he tried to open the door, it was locked. He tried the door between their rooms but that was locked, too. He went back to his office. If things could not get any worse, Thea stormed in.

 

“You got a blow job at your desk where Felicity could see? What is wrong with you?”

“No, Thea, I did not. Carrie Cutter tried that but I stopped her. Felicity came in and misunderstood what was going on.”

“She saw your secretary under your desk on her knees unzipping your pants. Pretty hard to misunderstand that.”

“Thea, I need your help making Felicity understand that is not what happened.”

“I will try but she is pretty pissed.”

 

******************

 

Dinner was a solemn affair. Roy was sullen, Thea was thoughtful and Felicity did not show up at all. Oliver did not know when his life became so complicated. His pretend wife thinks he is having an affair with his secretary. How ironic can you get? Regardless, this needs to be resolved by Saturday. There is a charity event he must attend for both QC and Bratva. Felicity must be at his side as his loving wife. He also needs to get with his PR people so he can get ahead of this Carrie thing. The last thing he needs is for this to get out to the press or the rest of QC. Even though it is after hours, he puts in a call to his corporate lawyer. After a lengthy conversation, his lawyer tells him he will contact Carrie offering her a “retirement package” and making sure she does not talk. At least there is one thing Oliver still has the authority for.

 

*******************

 

Felicity barely spoke to him all week. His attempts to explain were rebuffed. The doors to her room remain locked. At work, she avoided him and she did not come down to dinner. Oliver even tried texting her but she did not respond to the texts. He was a Bratva captain, for heaven’s sake. How could he not get a small, blonde genius under control? He had men around the world who feared and respected him. He had an army of men who took orders from him. As CEO of QC, he had control of the livelihood of thousands and he would talk to his wife. 

 

That sounded good in his head but the reality was another matter. Felicity cut off communications and avoided him. He finally had enough. He pounded on her door.

 

“Thea, I am not interested in hearing about your idiotic and manwhore brother.”

“It is not Thea. It is the idiotic and manwhore brother. Now open the door.”

“I have less interest in actually talking to you.”

“I am not leaving until you open the door. I will bust it open if I have to, Felicity.”

“Go away, Oliver.”

“Спитфайр , я твой муж , и вы будете разговаривать со мной .  
Теперь откройте дверь .” ("Spitfire, I'm your husband, and you will talk to me. Now open the door. ")

“Don’t speak Russian.”

“Open the door.”

 

Oliver heard the lock. He opened the door. Felicity glared at him.

 

“Okay, you are in here. What do you want?”

“I am not having sex with Carrie or any other woman. I fired her after that fiasco she pulled.”

“Don’t care. Do what you want.”

“If you don’t care, why are you so mad?”

“I am not mad. We are not really married so there is no reason for us to have contact with each other. You already established that pattern.”

“Fine, we have an event tomorrow night. Make sure you are ready at 7. It is a formal dress event.”

Oliver walked out but not before hearing Felicity mumble “Of course, your dictatorship.”

 

****************

Thea and Felicity went shopping for the event. Felicity found a red dress that was backless. The front was almost indecently low but had a strip of lace to make it acceptable and not trashy. The slit on the side showed her long legs off. She purchased a pair of 5-inch black heels to go with it. She planned on making sure every man at this event desired her and let her idiot of a husband know it. Letting that redhead go down on her knees at work! Felicity was still furious about the entire situation. 

Thea found a perfect gown and shoes as usual. Thea Queen was a force to be reckoned with when it came to shopping. Her adorable frame allowed her to wear most anything and look stunning. Felicity was thankful for Thea and her quirky sense of humor.

 

***************

 

Tonight was the Bratva event and Oliver felt like himself again. His PR people did a fantastic job getting rid of Carrie Cutter with no hassle. His men were doing well in training. Both Roy and Sara were now on Felicity duty. QC stock was up and his Bratva business was flourishing. He had to admit that having a wife was a bonus for both QC and Bratva. Stability and a healthy home seemed to be successful for business. Felicity was also under control, finally. He was smiling as he waited for his wife and sister to come down the stairs.

Thea looked wonderful as usual. She had excellent taste in everything. He was so proud of his little sister. He looked up when he heard Roy and Dig gasp. Felicity had on a red gown that clung to her body and showed every curve. She had her hair down and contacts in. Her heels added several inches to her and when she walked the slit in her dress showcased her long and slender legs. He felt his composure slip and could understand the gasp from his two top men. His thoughts of having his wife under control may have been premature.

 

“You ready to go?” Oliver roughly asked as he tried to get composed.

“Of course, your dictatorship.” Felicity saucily replied.

 

Thea laughed as Roy and Dig tried to keep their faces neutral. Sara was unable to control herself and laughed out loud which granted her an angry look from Oliver.

 

“Great, let’s go.” 

 

Oliver let Thea and Felicity go first but grunted as he saw the back of Felicity’s dress. Or the lack of back. This woman was trying to kill him. Was that what she was planning on wearing to a club with a bunch of men in it? His men, Tommy and others who will want to rip that dress of her! He was going to need all his control for tonight. 

 

It wasn’t long into the night that Oliver’s prediction was proving itself to be correct.

 

“Felicity, you are a vision.” Tommy proclaimed as he kissed her cheek. 

 

She giggled which just went through Oliver like a sword. Why must Tommy flirt with her and why does she suddenly giggle every time Tommy is around? He discovers that is just the tip of the iceberg. All night long men are coming over and asking his wife to dance. 

 

He sits there watching every damn man in the club manhandling and rubbing against his wife as he downs one shot after another.

 

He looks down from the VIP section to see Felicity surrounded by men and he snaps. 

 

Felicity is enjoying herself. Maybe Oliver has no interest in her but that does not mean she is not desirable. All night she has been the center of attention. Her husband may treat her with indifference but she knows how to annoy him. Tommy flirting and her giggling at Tommy get under his skin. He puts on his cool mask but his tell with his fingers betrays him. When she is on the dance floor she has a view of the VIP section. Her eyes and his have collided several times tonight. Suddenly she notices the dance floor opening up and she is being dragged off it.

 

“What are you doing? Let go of me now.”

 

" Мой, мой. Ни один другой человек не будет касаться того, что это мое . Это мое тело прижимают тебя . Я буду целовать эти губы . Я возьму платье от вас , никто другой , дикая кошка ! "("Mine , mine . No other person will touch what is mine. This is my body pressed against you. I'll be kissing those lips . I'll take the dress off of you , no one else , wildcat!")

 

Felicity is pushed up against a wall in a secluded part of the club. Every part of her body can feel the hardness that is Oliver. His hand is running up and down her back as his mouth devours her. She hears a moan and realizes it is coming from her. Oliver takes that opportunity for his tongue to invade her mouth. Too caught up in her desire to think, she responds and sucks on his tongue. His hand slips under the slit in her dress and up her leg. They only break apart when they hear a throat clearing. 

“Just wanted to make sure all was okay.” Thea smirks.

Oliver steps back but puts his hand around Felicity’s waist when she moves forward.

“Yes, let’s go back to the VIP lounge.”

Felicity slowly nods. She is too shaken to do anything else.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out who the mystery friend is, Felicity hides a secret from Oliver, Oliver has another jealous outburst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the mystery friend everyone has asked about and a secret that might come back to haunt Felicity. I don't just keep doing angst for angst sake but there will be some more. Sorry but the muse just demanded it. 
> 
> tumblr and twitter tdgal1

Back at the office, Oliver finds his new executive assistant. This time, human resources had strict orders that he wanted either a man or a middle aged married woman. He found a man named Jerry sitting at the desk. Jerry seemed to be very efficient but he did find out he was gay. Oliver had no problem with that as long as he did not try to drop to his knees like his last secretary did!

 

**************

 

Felicity gets a text from Barry.

 

BA: How are you? Is everything okay? Do you need to talk?  
FQ: Yes, can you go to lunch?  
BA: Where and what time?

 

Barry was the friend she went to after the blowjob incident. Barry Allen is a 25-year-old with brown hair and brown eyes. He is an adorable geek, her friend, her co-worker and her former lover. After the incident at the engagement party, Felicity decided it would be best to keep Oliver in the dark about her previous relationship with Barry. Barry was her good friend. They shared a trust built from the mutual love and understanding. The only person that Felicity confided in regarding the fake marriage was Barry. 

 

She knew she could not go back to the mansion after the texts from Oliver and the first person she thought of was Barry. Barry was shocked when she told him about what happened in Oliver’s office. They sat and talked until Felicity calmed down and then had dinner. It was very innocent. It did go through her mind to punish Oliver by bedding Barry again but she valued her friendship and marriage too much for a stunt like that. 

 

She was looking forward to her lunch with Barry at Big Belly Burger.

 

*******************

 

Oliver had no idea why Tommy insisted on Big Belly Burger for lunch. They had the best burgers in town but it was not normally a Tommy type of place. He walked in when he spotted a table with someone he knew – Felicity. She was sitting at the table with a man holding his hand! Fury rose in Oliver. He stomped over to the table. He glared down at both his wife and her lunch companion. To his satisfaction, the kid looked terrified. Wait, this was the same guy she was all over at the engagement party. 

 

“What is going on here?”

“What does it look like? Of course, we are plotting the end of the world. It is called lunch, Oliver.”

 

The kid may be scared but he can always count on his wife not to bow down to him. He was a Bratva Captain, for Pete’s sake. Why can’t he get the respect due him? 

 

“You need to hold hands to eat lunch now, Felicity?” Oliver was going to get a reaction from this woman no matter what he had to do.

“Maybe I should drop to my knees instead?”

 

Tommy was silently watching this amusing interchange. What a woman! If he was not Oliver’s best friend and valued his life, he would go for her himself. It was time to step in, however, when he saw Oliver’s face get beat red. Trouble was a minute away.

 

“Oliver, let’s take this outside, okay?”

 

Barry could see this was turning bad fast and decided he needed to leave for both his and Felicity’s sake.

 

“Felicity, I think I should go. I will talk to you later.”

 

After Barry left, Felicity turned to Oliver. She was so furious words would not come. She turned on her heels and walked out.

 

Oliver started to go after her but Tommy stopped him.

 

“Ollie, right now you can salvage this with your PR team but you can’t if you attract any more attention.”

 

Even though his rage was telling him to go after Felicity, he knew Tommy was right.

 

**********************

 

Felicity called Barry as soon as she left to make sure he was okay. Barry told her he was fine but he did not think they should meet up again due to Oliver’s temper. She agreed and told him how much she appreciated all he did.

 

It was a good thing her work kept her busy all afternoon. She was able to keep the thought of Oliver and this marriage out of her mind. That was until she received a call from Jerry, Oliver’s new EA, telling her the dictator demanded her presence in his office ASAP. 

 

Jerry told Felicity to go right in. He looked petrified. She fleetingly wondered how long he would stay in this job. At least she would not come in to find him servicing her husband.

 

“You cannot just call me way from my work every time you get a whim.”

“Послушай меня , Spitfire . Я могу делать что хочу.” (Listen to me, spitfire. I can do what I want.)

“Don’t speak Russian.”

“I am your boss and your husband. I can and will do as I wish.”

“What do you want, Oliver?”

“Who is this guy I keep finding you with? Is he a lover? I do not enjoy walking in finding another man’s hands all over my wife.” Oliver remained sitting with a cold expression on his face but he was raging inside.

 

“Barry is my friend, not my lover. Just because you have no morals does not mean I don’t. Anyway, you have no right to tell me who to see. If I want to take a lover, I will.”

 

Oliver jumped up and pulled her into his arms. He slanted his lips over hers and kissed her. This was not the gentle kiss from the wedding. This was passionate and aggressive.

 

“Ты моя , Фелисити . Вы не будете иметь еще один человек прикасаться к тебе или поцеловать тебя . Я хочу убедиться, что я единственный, кто имеет вас под ними . Я убью любого, кто попытается .”  
(You are mine, Felicity. You will not have another man touch you or kiss you. I am going to make sure I am the only one who has you under them. I will kill anyone who tries.)

 

Oliver continued his assault on her mouth running his hands down her back until he cupped her ass. He pushed her legs apart and stood in-between them. His kisses moved to her ear and he bit down on her industrial earring. She could not stop the moan that escaped. He kissed, bit and sucked his way down her neck until he found the spot that made her respond. His hand moved down to her leg and slipped under her skirt. 

 

His intercom buzzed. “Mr. Queen, you have a meeting in 5 minutes.”

Oliver growled. “We are not done. No detours on the way home, Felicity.” 

 

Felicity was too stunned to say anything as he walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's alpha side come out again, Felicity is having none of it

.

As usual, Tommy was at dinner. Tommy and Felicity flirted back and forth but tonight Oliver did not pay much attention. He had a lot on his mind. When he found out he had a wife arranged for him, he logically planned out how the marriage would work. Oliver would get someone to attend events with him and appease the board and Bratva. The wife would get his prestige, his protection, and a healthy allowance. Lovers would be discrete on both sides. Since he was not normally a jealous man, he was not concerned if his wife took a lover. No changes would happen except he would have another person in the house. Every time he thought of a wife he saw Laurel unzipping her dress in his father’s office. His father told him not to let emotions take over. He scoffed at love and told Oliver to stop being a pussy. Bratva captains took what they wanted and moved on. He stuck with those ideas but now one little blonde undid all the walls he built up. The plan went down the drain when Felicity arrived. 

She was not impressed with his looks or body. Money and his name were of no interest to her. She did not stay in the background and her presence did change his life. She fought him at every turn. Even the unlimited American Express card he gave her did not impress her. After telling him she could buy her own clothes, she just let out a sigh of annoyance when he made her take the credit card. Another woman would have greedily taken it but not his wife. Oh, no. His wife acted like he was forcing her to be a kept woman. He smiled at the memory. 

Contrary to Felicity’s idea, he had no interest in having another woman. The only woman he wanted in his bed was his wife. Staying away, being cold, ignoring her and other things he tried did not work. What happened in the office today was proof of that. He could still feel the heat from the kisses and the feel of her body against his. 

“Come to my office, Felicity.”

“With you asking so nice, how could I refuse?” She replied sarcastically.

Tommy and Thea broke out laughing. Oliver shot them a stern look as he walked to his office.

Once they both reached the office, Oliver shut the door.

“You will move to my bedroom. I will have the staff move your things. It is settled.”

“Excuse me?”

“You are my wife. Married couples stay in the same bed. You will move in with me.”

“Married couples choose to marry. That was not the case with us. You do remember that, don’t you?”

“You are attracted to me and I want you. It is simple.”

“I do not fall into bed with every man I am attracted to, Oliver.”

“Stop trying to provoke me. You can come to my bed tonight.”

“Does that really work for you? You tell someone to come to you and they just fall at your feet?”

“Normally, I don’t do anything. Most women are attracted to me and let me know they are willing.”

“Well let me buy you a clue. I am NOT most women. You will have to work if you want me in your bed. I am not going to just be summoned by you.”

Opening the door, she stormed off muttering, “absolutely unbelievable.”

Oliver is stunned. Felicity wanted him. He could see her reaction to him when he was kissing her. They were married. She said he had to work to get her in his bed. What? He was going to tell the staff to move her into his room. She would obey him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we get some back story on Oliver and why he acts the way he does. Sorry if the Laurel drop confused you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's backstory, Felicity and Oliver grow closer

Thea walks into the office asking “What did you do this time?”

“Not the time, Thea.”

“You are going to mess up the best thing that happened to this house. Why are you so cold to her?”

“Thea, I just told her she could move into my room and she refused.”

“You told her??? You don’t tell her. You have to woo her and let her know her know how much she means to you. Haven’t you ever dated, Ollie? Wait, I forgot, you just drop your name and the girls fall. Felicity is not like those gold diggers. You have to date her, bring her flowers, do nice things for her. You can’t tell her. What is wrong with you?”

“Having the family responsibility, being CEO and a captain did not give me much time for dating. Maybe I am a little rusty. You could be right. I could use some help.”

“I am happy to help. I love Felicity and she is good for you. Let’s work on a game plan.”

 

 

Thea loved her brother and understood why he acted as he did. Their parents were not exactly role models as loving and caring. Her dad was obsessed with Bratva and her mom with Queen Consolidated. As the oldest and the male, Ollie was expected to follow in both of their footsteps. Ollie was not given the chance to date and be young. 

 

Even though she was 10 years younger than her brother, Thea knew a lot about his childhood. Raisa, their housekeeper, was like a mother to the Queen children. Raisa knew the atrocities’ that her parents put Ollie through. Knowing that she would not be around forever, Raisa left a dairy for Thea to read. Bratva was a hard life and Raisa understood Oliver and Thea would need each other to survive. Thea had more humanity in her. Oliver was forced to endure the evil part of the brotherhood at a very early age. Robert Queen was a cruel man who only cared about power and money. He started grooming his son to take his place at an early age.

 

On her 18th birthday, Thea received a package. Inside the package was a letter and a diary.

 

My dearest Thea:  
This is the hardest thing I have ever had to do. You are too young to learn about the horrors of the world but you are the only one who can show your brother love. I have been writing down all the experiences Oliver has had. This is the only way you will understand that he is not a monster but a boy who was ruined by two selfish and cold people. Oliver has a chance to find love but only with your help and understanding. I wish I could be there for you but I know that my life is in danger. I love and believe in both of you. Please take care of each other.  
Love,  
Raisa

 

Thea read a book about a life that was filled with horror. At 11 years old, Robert made her brother kill his first man. Raisa described how Ollie had cried and shook as he revealed the night to Raisa. She wrote about Robert coming in and grabbing his son out of Raisa’s arms yelling at him and calling him a sissy. There were many stories like this until Oliver killed someone and did not come to Raisa at all. 

 

The killing was not the only thing that Robert used to mold his son into a cold person. When Oliver was 14 he started filling out and growing. With all the training and discipline, he had a toned body. His natural good looks, money, and power attracted women to him like flies. His first sexual experience was an older woman taking him to a dark hallway and giving him a blowjob. Raisa witnessed the entire encounter from the shadows including Robert telling Oliver that women were just here for his pleasure. He told his son to take what they gave and leave them. This was just another business transaction. Both parties received pleasure but you did not get emotionally involved with them. 

 

At 16 Oliver met Laurel Lance, the daughter of a Bratva associate of Roberts. Ollie and Laurel dated. Ollie fell for Laurel but Laurel only wanted his status as a future Bratva captain. Laurel was at a party thrown by the Queens. When Oliver went to find her his heart was broken. She was in the office with his father. Her words went through him like a knife. Robert asked her if she loved his son and she told his father she wanted to be the wife of a rich, successful captain. Then she said she would do anything to get into his father’s good graces as she unzipped her dress. When Oliver confronted Laurel, she cried and told him she was afraid of his father. He took her back again and again. He even cheated on her several times to try to make her jealous but she ignored the cheating. 

 

His mother gave him a diamond engagement ring and told him it was time for him to get married. He was 24 and Laurel was 27. Laurel wanted to be married and it was expected. They loved each other and Laurel would make a great Captain’s wife. So they became engaged and the wedding was planned.

 

The night of the engagement party Laurel looked beautiful. As his mother predicted, she charmed the QC board and his Bratva contacts. Oliver was flying high. Soon, he would have everything he ever wanted. His father’s words about love were going to be shown as false. Looking around for Laurel but not finding her, Oliver went to see where his fiancée was. He found her in the library bent over a desk with one of the board members shoved deep inside her. 

 

Raisa found him sobbing. He told the mother figure he would never be tricked by a woman or love again. His father was right. You screwed them and left them and you did it without getting emotionally involved. The engagement was called off the next day. Laurel cried and begged but she found Oliver cold and unresponsive. The Bratva doctor was called to check him for any STDs. He came back clean but was not taking any chances. Oliver always used a condom but he was not sure Laurel made her lovers do the same. He closed off the part of him that loved Laurel but he still had times where he found himself thinking of her. Thea knew this story because it was all documented by Raisa.

 

Thea was mortified by the stories of her brother. She understood why Raisa sent it to her. It was Thea’s responsibility to show love. Oliver had a perfect chance for happiness with Felicity. Light, laughter, and happiness was what happened to you when Felicity Smoak walked into the room. She thanked God for giving the family such a prize. The humanity and heart of Oliver were wrapped up in the lively blonde. Her brother could not resist the pull his wife had. Thea would make sure this marriage went from fake to real.

 

************************

 

Oliver could not sleep. His thoughts were on the locked door in his room and who was behind it in HER, not his, bed. Not even his father’s words could stop the ache and want he had for his bride. Right now he would be happy to be back where they shared a bed in like they did during the “honeymoon”. The plan to stay impartial to his wife was crumbling. Felicity broke through his wall with her beauty, humor, and light. He was so scared of this feeling. The reminder of seeing Laurel with her body over his dad burned in his mind. What terrified him the most was the fact that he never felt about Laurel how he feels about Felicity. If his world was shattered by Laurel, what would happen to him if Felicity betrayed him? What about his Barry guy? Was he touching her the way Oliver wanted to? Just thinking about it brought out a rage in Oliver. He could not stop his next actions.

 

“Felicity, open the door. Please let me in.”

 

The door opened to expose a sexy Felicity. She was in sleep shorts and a t-shirt with some blue phone boxes on it. No makeup and her hair messy and she looked beautiful. He could see the freckles on her face and he pulled her into his arms before he could stop himself. 

 

“Are you in love with that guy? Are you screwing him? I need to know. I have to know.” He heard the desperation in his voice and cringed. He was at war with himself but he needed this woman badly.

Felicity surprised him by telling him in a soft voice, “No, he is my friend. I would not betray my marriage that way. Even if it is fake, I could not cheat. I have been cheated on and I know how awful it is.”

 

With her words, his heart started beating. Did he have a chance with Felicity? Was Thea right? He knew love was a trap but he could not help himself. He felt warm and safe for the first time in a long time. Felicity was rubbing his back and he held her tighter. Picking her up, he walked both of them to his room and put her in the bed. He climbed in next to her and pulled her back into his arms. Shockingly Felicity did not stop him but laid her head on his chest gently. His hand stroked through her hair as he positioned her almost on top of him. Soon he felt the stress drifting away and the warmth seeping through. Sleep followed shortly after.

 

 

Her sister in law gave her a glimpse of the family life of the Queens and it made the softhearted Felicity have sympathy for her husband. Was it possible for Oliver to become more than a cold, unfeeling dictator? Felicity believed in giving everyone the benefit of the doubt and seeing the best in them. Her logical brain told her she was going to be married to this man for a long time and she needed to find a way to make it work. If they could be friends that would make life easier.

 

She was surprised by the desperation in Oliver’s voice when he asked about Barry. His voice sounded scared. Did it really matter to him? Felicity took a chance and told him the truth. He sunk into her in relief and then carried her gently into his room. Normally, she would fight him but he seemed so shy and she did not want to break the peace between them. She could feel the tension leave as she put her head on his chest and he relaxed more as he pulled her on top of him like he needed her strength to sleep. Being lonely and scared was something Felicity understood well. The fear of showing that weakness was also something she could relate to. Instead of rebuffing him, she pushed her own fear and insecurity away and stayed. It surprised her when she opened her eyes and it was morning. Just like on the morning she awoke after the wedding, they were tangled up in each other. Against her better judgment, she just enjoyed the warmth of being in Oliver’s arms. 

 

*********************

 

Oliver woke up feeling warm and secure. When he looked down, he saw blonde hair spread around his chest. His hand was under her t-shirt and he was afraid to move. What if Felicity woke up and ran away like she did last time? What if she realized what a monster he was and pulled away? He could not take it. If he just stayed this way, he could keep her here and not lose this feeling. He watched her silently. God, she was beautiful. No need for makeup and fancy clothing for his wife. What exaltation when he calls her his wife. He tried to stop himself from getting close to her but he admitted to himself he was lost the first week. His Felicity did not take any bull from him or anyone else. 

The willingness to help in his Bratva research, even though she was against any killing, made his heart beat faster. Dig asked for her help due to a mole they had in their organization. His people were being targeted and he was at wits end. When he found out what Dig did, he was livid. He did not want Felicity anywhere near his business. She was too good to be involved but she found the mole in a few hours. It was someone close to him and the last person he would have suspected. 

 

Suddenly he found himself looking into big blue eyes.

 

“Good morning,” she said shyly. 

 

The small smile she gave him broke him. Before he knew it his lips were on hers but the most surprising thing was that she was kissing him back. Quickly, he switched them so she was under him. Without putting all his weight on her, he laid so he could feel as much of her as possible. Was he dreaming? If so, he did not want to wake up. 

 

“Моя прекрасная жена , я влюбился в вас. Я не могу с собой поделать.” (My beautiful wife, I am falling in love with you. I can't help myself.)

 

She sighed and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss and push his tongue in. Her hands were around his neck and she was scratching his neck and hair. His hand moved up under her t-shirt to palm her breast. For the first time since he was 16, Oliver wanted to kiss and touch a woman just to bring her pleasure. Yes, he always made sure the women he was with were satisfied but it was in a cold and impersonal way. Now he felt a desire to look in Felicity’s eyes as he brought her to a climax with his tongue, his hands, inside her. Right now, he would be happy with just that. A cold shower was not something he was familiar with since woman were always available but he would be willing to do it for the sight of her face in the aftermath of pleasure.

 

Suddenly he remembered his talk with Thea last night. Felicity had to know he wanted a real marriage. Right now, it was physical but what would happen after? He had to stop before he ruined the chance to be with her. He slid his hand back from under her pulling them side by side. 

 

“Thank you for staying with me. I want to have a real marriage. Will you have dinner with me tonight?”

“I have dinner with you every night, Oliver,” Felicity replied with a smile.

“No, I want to take you out to dinner. On a date.”

“A date?”

“Yes, I want to get to know you. We both were forced into this without a chance to know each other. I want us to have that chance.”

“Really? Yes, I will go to dinner with you.”

 

Oliver placed a gentle kiss on her lips and forced himself to get up. He awarded himself one more kiss before stepping into the bathroom to get ready. He was smiling at the stunned expression on his wife’s face as he walked away. Things were going to be great from now on. Oliver really should have known better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter that explains why Oliver acts as he does. I am struggling with where this is going right now. I don't want to just have angst upon angst for no reason so I am giving some freedom to the muse to give me the inspiration. So far ideas have come even when I thought they wouldn't so no worry. Your responses and comments have been inspiring. 
> 
> twitter and tumblr tdgal1


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver go on a date and they get closer, Oliver gets a surprise visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Microsoft translator is my friend. I appreciate all comments and kudos. I know this chapter is a bit short but I am working on new chapters and I am trying to post daily to make up for it. :-)
> 
> tdgal1 for twitter and tumbl. Have to admit I am not on twitter much but I try to go look at stuff every so often.

Oliver felt like a teen again. Felt like love was a possibility again. Before Laurel ripped his heart out and he became the cold man his father wanted him to be. His heart warmed when he thought of his talk with Felicity. When she told him she would not cheat he was astonished. How did he get so lucky to get someone so good in his life? He was a killer who only knew darkness. Oliver did not believe he deserved someone as wonderful as his wife but he was too selfish to let her go now. The feeling of waking up with her in his arms was one he never wanted to give up. 

The kisses and the feel of her body under him was a dream he did not want to wake up from. Thea reminded him again how important it was to woo Felicity. Unlike other women, he wanted it all with his wife. If all he did was seduce her he may get her for a night but he wanted many, many nights. He had the night all set up. He had a little Italian bistro close for the night so it would be just the two of them. A bottle of red wine would be set up for them. Jerry ordered flowers that should have been delivered a few minutes ago. He wanted things to be perfect for their first date. Thea gave him some things he should talk about so it did not go in the wrong direction. Wooing was fun when it was for Felicity.

****************

Shock. Yup, that was the word in Felicity’s mind for the last two days. Things certainly changed quickly in the last day or so. Oliver was a different man. She expected another fight or demand when he came to her room last night but instead he was so unsure of himself. His need for her and the sweet way he carried her to his bed made Felicity decide to drop some of her defenses, too. After the make out session where Oliver set her body on fire and then decided to be a gentleman, Felicity had to go and touch herself to come down. Then he asked her on a date and told her he wanted to marriage to be real! Her thoughts were disturbed by someone asking if she was Felicity Queen. When she replied in the affirmative, he delivered the biggest bouquet of flowers she ever saw. She grabbed her phone.

FQ: Did you buy out the florist?   
OQ: Do you like them? I can get another type if you don’t like them.  
FQ: I love them. Thank you.  
OQ: I will see you tonight, Mrs. Queen.  
FQ: I look forward to it, Mr. Queen.

Wow, Oliver Queen teasing and flirting? What universe did she wake up in?

********************

Felicity took extra care in her dress and the look on Oliver’s face certainly made it worth it. He kept his hand on her back until she got into the car and then he held her hand. Who knew Oliver could be romantic? Not her. Dinner was at a restaurant and, of course, Oliver made sure it was just the two of them.

“Tell me about your childhood. What was young Felicity like?”

“A big nerd that was not very popular. I built my first computer when I was 7. Lived with my mom who is a cocktail waitress. Grew up in Vegas. Learned to count cards at an early age. Earned a bit of money that I took to MIT with me after helping my mom until they caught and banned me. Went to MIT at 16, graduated with a dual major at 19. Married a Bratva boss. What about you?”

“Dad was in Bratva, mom ran Queen Consolidated so I was expected and groomed to do both. Married a beautiful genius who is a spitfire. Not much else to tell.”

“Has to be more. That was pretty cut and dry. Tell me more.”

“After you tell me more.”

“My mom is very strong. When my dad left when I was 7, she worked double shifts to make ends meet. She taught me to be independent and not let a man take over your life. I worked hard in school, graduated at 16 with a full scholarship to MIT. When I graduated from college, I had a bunch of offers including google. I liked the progress that QC was making and you offered me a generous package so here I am.”

Oliver was not going to taint Felicity’s view of him by telling her the truth about his life. He told her some stories of Raisa and Thea and that seemed to satisfy her. Dinner was ended and they returned to the mansion.

He walked her to her room and kissed her gently. He was surprised when he heard a knock on the door and it was Felicity. She was dressed in her normal sleep shorts with a t-shirt that had pandas on it.

“Hi. Wanna have a sleepover?” Felicity said shyly.

He opened the door and she walked in. Oliver was not sure what this meant but he was not going to turn her away.

“Do you like movies?”

“I haven’t had much time to watch movies”

“Sleepovers need movies. I brought Suicide Squad that just came on DVD. Do you want to watch it with me?”

“Yes. Go ahead and put it in or do you want to do it downstairs?” He did not know what she wanted and he was not going to screw it up.

“No, we snuggle in the bed as we watch.”

After putting the movie in, she jumped up in the bed. When Oliver just stood there, she made a motion for him to join her. He laid down and she put her head on his chest. Oliver never really saw much of the movie because he was watching Felicity the whole time.

She was so excited by the movie. Adorable did not even cover how she looked. He pulled her closer closing his eyes at the sensations that flooded through him. Oliver Queen, captain, did not watch movies and snuggle. Oliver Queen did not have a woman in bed and not fuck them but with her, he was doing all those things and enjoying it.

There was a definite change in the relationship after that night. They teased each other, sent flirty texts during the day, had dinner together nightly and Felicity slept in his bed nightly. The kissing and touching increased but never went any further.

Oliver had plans for the next weekend. He was going to take Felicity to his grandparent’s cabin. They would be alone and he was going to finally make love to her. He made arrangement to have food and wine so they would not have to leave for anything. Oliver was going to surprise her by cooking a meal. Raisa taught him to cook but he never did. This weekend he was going to show Felicity another side of him. He was nervous and excited. Every night his dreams had one star in them and she was always naked and under him. This weekend he planned on having that dream become reality.

*********************

Jerry said someone called and wanted a late appointment to talk about something confidential. When a Bratva member’s name was dropped, Oliver agreed. He told Jerry to go ahead home. Since he did not know who it was or what they wanted, he did not want Jerry to be involved. He did tell Dig to be here with several of his men. Oliver was always careful about anything related to his Bratva business. Captains lost their lives due to their arrogance and ego.

Ben, one of his men, came to let him know his visitor was here. It was only years of training that stopped Oliver from gasping in shock.

“Hello, Ollie”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blast from the past makes things difficult for Oliver, Felicity's backstory.

“What are you doing here, Laurel? I had an appointment with someone regarding Bratva. Do you have information?”

“Yes, I have information but I came because we can finally be together. You are ready to be married. You have QC working well so I don’t have to help you with board members. Time is perfect. I know you still love me. You always have. I am your first love so let’s make it work this time.”

“Laurel, I already have a wife,” Oliver told her incredibly.

“That mouse? Please, you need someone stronger than that. Can she take your animal when you bed her or are you toning it down for her? She is not the correct person for you. What do you even see in her? That’s right, she was chosen for you so you would have a wife, right?”

“You know so much so yes; she was chosen for me but I love her. I did not walk in on her with another man at our engagement party. What information do you have?”

“A lower Bratva member is working with the Triad to take over your territory. Someone in your employment.”

“James, would you show Ms. Lance to the elevator and make sure she finds her way out?”

 

Oliver wants to get home and check on this information. Is this someone new or was Laurel giving him the   
same information that Felicity already pulled up? He needed to find out for sure.

 

In her car, Laurel Lance is on the phone.

“I need some dirt on a Felicity S-M-O-A-K, now Felicity Queen. Yes, I know this will cost me. Just call me when you have something.”

Laurel waited too long to be the wife of a captain. She made a play for another captain but after months of spreading her legs and getting down on her knees, she found out he was engaged to the daughter of a high- ranking member in Russia. That was a waste of time. She even went to Russia for the past 5 years but she could not stomach the man who was willing. After putting him off for several years, she finally left. She had to get Oliver to get rid of that mouse and marry her. Andrei was not happy with her leaving. Oliver was higher ranking and he would protect her. If she does not succeed in this, she was a dead woman. 

 

**************

 

Thea was in the library when Oliver returned home but there was no sign of Felicity. After his encounter with Laurel, Oliver needed her warmth and light. Talking to Laurel brought back all the memories of a young man who loved a woman who betrayed him. Did he still love Laurel? He was surprised when he told Laurel he loved Felicity. Felicity certainly had an effect on his senses but was it love? 

 

“What’s going on, brother? You look like you saw a ghost.”

“I did. Laurel Lance came to my office today.”

“What did that skank want? Oliver, you need to stay away from that. You have a good thing going with Felicity now and Laurel will ruin that in a heartbeat.”

“I know. She said she had information. She made the appointment under another name and told my assistant a Bratva name to get in. Where is Felicity?”

“She is coding or something upstairs.”

 

Oliver made his way up the stairs to his wife’s room. Yes, his wife’s room. He was not able to force her to move in with him and he was taking Thea’s advice to try another way.

Felicity had her headset on and was typing on a screen. He walked up to her without her noticing him. She was singing a top 40 song and doing a dance while her fingers were moving over the tablet.

 

When she finally looked up after he put his hand on her shoulder, she jumped.

 

“Oliver, can you knock or something. You took 10 years off my life.”

“I knocked but you did not hear me.”

“Oh, what do you need?”

 

Pulling her into his arms, he held her and felt peace for the first time since their fight. Felicity, sensing his turmoil, put her arms around him and asked him if he was okay.

 

“I had someone tell me that we have a mole. I am not sure if it is the same one you already found or this is a new one. Can you check on all my men for me?”

“Of course,” Felicity told him as she tried to pull away. 

 

Oliver would not let her go. The smell that was all Felicity surrounded him. Felicity did not wear those strong perfumes that clung to you like a vise. Her scent was light and fresh, just like her. Moving the falling strands of her ponytail out of the way, he kissed her neck lightly. As soon as his lips touched, he felt his control slipping. This was the way he reacted every time he touched his wife. He licked down her neck, moved his lips up and bit on her ear where her industrial earring was. He felt her shiver which made him bit down again a little harder. His hand automatically moved to her hair and he gave her a hard kiss. When her arms banned around his neck, he deepened the kiss and positioned himself between her legs. Now their bodies were flush against each other and his hard cock was pushing against her core. She moaned and he took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into her mouth. He lifted her up and her legs went around his middle just as a knock was heard.

 

“Oliver, Anatoli is on the phone for you.”

 

Cursing softly under his breath, Oliver wondered if he was ever going to catch a break. He kissed her one more time before stormed out of the room.

 

Anatoli’s call was about Oliver bringing Felicity to Russia so he could get to know her better. His refusal was not an option but Oliver was very apprehensive about taking this step. He mentioned Laurel’s visit and her warning about a threat. He promised his leader would make the arrangements for him, Dig, Sara, Roy and Felicity as soon as he either verified or disputed the information. The thought crossed his mind that he better woo Felicity quickly before she finds out she is going to Russia. She will freeze him out long before they make it to the airport.

 

***************

 

Felicity does a thorough search of his men, the cameras at the manor, QC, various street cameras and chatter but does not find another mole. She did pull up some interesting footage at Queen Consolidated. A few nights ago, a gorgeous brunette had an appointment with Oliver. Facial recognition put a name to the face – Laurel Lance. Felicity searched for information on Lance and was shocked to find out she was engaged to Oliver previously. How did that slip by her? Oh yeah, she was not looking into her husband because he assured her he wanted to make things work. Maybe she is making too much of this. After all, she came to QC and Dig was there. It is not like she met him at a hotel. The smart thing to do would be to ask Oliver about it but she was not confident enough to do so. Next best thing is Thea.

 

“Hey, Thea. Who is Laurel Lance?”

Thea blanches. That does not give Felicity the warm and fuzzies. 

“Why do you ask about her? She is nobody important.”

“No, wasn’t she engaged to Oliver? Why did she come to QC the other night? What are you and Oliver hiding from me?” Now, Felicity felt justified to feel upset. 

“Yes, she was engaged to him a long time ago. I told you a small amount of how awful things were for Ollie when he was growing up. This is a part of that horrible history. Don’t concern yourself about her, Felicity. You guys have a good thing going. She came with information, nothing else.”

 

Okay, she would believe her sister in law and let it go. That was a big mistake that she would soon regret.

 

**************

 

Felicity Smoak had a rough life. She had a happy family until age 7 when her father left. Her happy mother had no education so she had to work as a cocktail waitress to support them. Donna worked long hours and was tired by the time she got home. She loved Felicity but between working and keeping her own broken heart from her daughter, she did not show it. Felicity grew up in an area that was all about money, power and looks. A nerd like her was not popular in the Las Vegas school system. Her high IQ plus her natural curiosity allowed her to graduate early and go to MIT. Not wanting to have college turn out like high school, Felicity decided she would be in control of her college life. Dying her hair black with purple streaks, she became a goth. She started a group for hackers. Every time she wrote a program that allowed her into a place with secrets, she was determined to make a stronger program to top it. Obsessed with having knowledge, she wrote an algorithm that was able to get into the government's most secure systems. Her college boyfriend used this program to steal money and then tried to blame her. She was forced to go in and erase all footprints that would lead to her. Another man who disappointed her and broke her heart. There were others who just wanted her for her programs, IQ or to steal her work. This just showed Felicity that she needed to be strong and independent. She made a vow to never allow a man to hurt her again. There was a protective shield around her heart. Her shield and pride would not allow her to open her heart totally to any man.

 

This was the main issue for her relationship with Barry. Barry wanted to move in together. He told her he loved her and wanted them to have a life together. The shield around her heart told her no so she started distancing herself from her feelings and ultimately, Barry. Surprisingly, Barry did not hate her. After they broke up he wanted to be friends. Winning her trust, Barry became her good friend. They might have been able to get back together but by that time, Barry found another girl who was willing to let him in totally. Of course, then the man who changed her belief in men came back. He owed the Bratva and was willing to use his ex-wife to get his daughter to sell her soul. This was the curse of the Smoak women. Could she really give her love to a Bratva Captain?

 

*************

 

Oliver and Felicity were out on a date the next time Laurel made an appearance. Taking a chance, Oliver just booked at Table Salt. Knowing they were discrete, Oliver felt comfortable that no reporters would bother him. Things had been going so much better the last few weeks that Oliver let his guard down. Since the threat seemed to be a duplicate that Felicity already helped him dig out, the trip to Russia was booked for two weeks from today. Due to the threat, Oliver had to cancel the weekend trip he planned. Though disappointed, he felt confident he would find another time to show Felicity how much she means to him. He was going slow.

 

They were having a glass of wine after ordering when a familiar and unwelcome voice disturbed them.

 

“Fancy seeing you here, Ollie.”

 

Oliver felt a drop in his stomach. Laurel was the last person he wanted to see, the last person he wanted to introduce Felicity to, the last person he ever wanted to hear from again but here she was. 

 

“Hello, Laurel. How are you?” Oliver decided to take the business and calm route. Maybe Felicity would not ask but, who was he kidding, this was his genius and curious wife.

 

“Laurel Lance?”

 

“Yes, and you are?” Laurel sneered.

 

“Felicity Queen, Oliver’s wife.” Oh, hell no, this woman was not going to treat her like that.

 

“So you are the one he was forced to marry?”

 

Before Oliver could step in and put an end to this, Felicity spoke, “Yes, but I am still his wife. And you are?”

 

“His true love and the one he wanted to marry.”

 

“Enough, Laurel. Felicity is my wife and you will not talk to her that way.”

 

Felicity got up from the table telling Oliver she was ready to leave. Oliver threw a few bills on the table and ran after her. How was he going to explain this to his wife?

 

Felicity did not say a word in the car. Oliver foolishly thought that was a good thing. She was happy he stood up for her and was fine with what happened. He lived in that fantasy until they reached home where Felicity ran up to her room, slamming the door and locking it. When he tried to get her to talk, her only response was that he should go back to his “true love.” He was in a rage against Laurel.

 

“Открыть дверь сейчас, Spitfire . Я собираюсь разбить его . Она не моя истинная любовь . Открой сейчас.” (Open this door now, spitfire. I am about to break it down. She is not my true love. Open now)

 

“I don’t speak Russian, Oliver.”

 

“Open the door now. Felicity, I am not kidding. Open or have no door between your room and mine, which I am thinking of doing right now, anyway.”

 

“You wouldn’t dare.” Felicity threw the door open.

 

“I would dare. I am tired of you locking me out. I am tired of you even having another room. I am tired of you refusing to move into my room. I am tired of not having access to my wife.”

 

“Maybe you should have Laurel Lance move into your room,” Felicity yelled.

 

Oliver snapped and picked her up. He walked into his room as he attached her mouth with harsh kisses. He placed her down on his bed and gently removed her skirt. Felicity stopped fighting him as she was looking as he ran his hands up her thighs. He laid down on her holding himself so his entire weight was not crushing her. He pulled her shirt off and stared at her. 

 

“God, you are so beautiful. I want you. Nobody else, do you understand?”

 

Leaning down, he started kissing her and he palmed her breasts. He rolled and pinched until she was squirming. 

 

“I had something special planned but had to cancel it due to issues. I still want to do something special but I want to take care of you. Let me touch you, Малыш. (baby)”

 

He reached down and pulled her panties off. He could feel how wet she was. He just wanted to taste her and give her pleasure. He stood up and pulled her body down and he knelt. He kissed her and licked her legs. He licked a stripe and she moaned.

 

“You taste and smell so good.”

 

He opened her legs wider and placed his arm over her stomach to keep her still. He kissed her and then plunged his tongue inside her. Open your eyes and look at me.”

 

Felicity opened her eyes as he asked. Right now, she did not want him to stop. The feelings were too strong and she could not help herself.

 

He rotated between his tongue licking her clit and plunging inside her. Felicity was calling his name and begging for more.

 

He watched her flushed face and looked into her eyes that were dark with lust. This was a dream come true. He wanted to tease her and build her up but he was anxious to see her come. Finally, he sucked her hard as he put two fingers in and hit her g spot. She screamed his name as he watched her face as she came down. Climbing back up her body, he kissed her on her lips. When Felicity reached down, he stopped her.

 

“This was about you. I will have you but not today. YOU are my wife. I have no other loves. Don’t be jealous of Laurel. You have nothing to worry about with her.”

 

A week later he would realize how wrong he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel it is important to see the backstory of each of them to understand why they act as they do. 
> 
> tdgal1 come see me on twitter or tumblr.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel creates problems, Felicity's lie come back on her, Oliver's jealousy and insecurity cause him to make a mistake, Oliver and Felicity go to Russia, Felicity discovers Oliver's sexuality is too strong for her to deny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rough chapter. I want to make sure you know I do not condone violence. Oliver is a Bratva captain and his back story shows how he grew up. Felicity is very attracted to him and notice Oliver's reaction before Russia. Again, I appreciate your support.

Laurel showed up a week later with some more “news”. She waited for him outside of Queen Consolidated.

 

“Laurel, what the hell are you doing here? I feel like you are stalking me.”

“I have some information for you.” She said smugly.

“Your last information was trash so why should I want more?”

“This is about your wife.”

“Don’t you dare come here and try to break up my marriage. I already told you I am staying with Felicity.”

“Even though she has a lover?”

 

Oliver stopped. What is she talking about? Felicity has no lover.

 

“Do you know someone named Barry Allen? Did you know she dated him? She continues to see him.”

 

Oliver pushed past her and opened the car door. His jealousy and insecurity were choking him. Did Felicity date Allen? Was he her lover? Is she still with him? He will kill Allen if he touches her. Dig got into the car.

 

“Oliver, you can’t believe a word that woman tells you. Don’t let your anger out on Felicity.”

“I am going to find Allen’s address and go there now Dig. I have the HR database open right now. Go to 115 Ridge Road now.” 

 

Dig was concerned about Oliver. He knew the history of his first engagement and how that ended. Insecurity and worry were embedded in his mind due to Robert Queen and Laurel Lance. This had no good ending. If Felicity did date Allen, the beast that was residing in the Captain would surely come out and that would be a disaster.

 

He banged on the door waiting for Allen to open up. Allen was shocked when he opened the door and saw Oliver. Not waiting for an invitation, Oliver and Dig walked into the apartment.

 

“Did you fuck my wife, Allen? Are you still with her? Tell me now and don’t try to lie.” Oliver grabbed Allen by the shirt and got into his face. He could see true fear in his eyes.

 

“What did Felicity tell you?”

“I am asking you. She said she is not cheating on me but she lied about you, didn’t she?”

“That was before she met you. We are friends and now she is not even talking to me because of you.” 

 

Barry did not want to get Felicity in trouble and her husband was really acting crazy!

 

“Were you lovers? Are you still?”

“We did date but no longer.”

“Allen, did you have your cock inside my wife and when was the last time you did?”

“Okay, yes but it was at least 2 years ago.”

“STAY – AWAY – FROM – MY – WIFE. I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU TOUCH HER AGAIN.” With that, he slammed his fist into Barry’s face and dropped him to the ground.

 

*************

 

He ran up the stairs and opened the bedroom door when he got home. He pushed her up against the wall and pinned her there. His face was red, his eyes were cold and he looked like a thunderstorm.

 

“You lied to me. You fucked Allen. Are you cheating on me?”

“No, that was years ago. Yes, I did date him but not since you, Oliver. Why are you doing this now?” 

 

Normally, Felicity would fight back but she could see the pain on his face. 

 

Oliver started kissing her roughly. Soon after feeling her responding, he shoved his fingers into her and started rubbing her clit. He sucked on the spot on her neck that he knew made her keen. He ruthlessly plundered her until she screamed out his name. Even though it was not gentle, Oliver was an experienced lover. 

 

“Mine, mine, mine. I will ruin you for another man by making you come over and over. You will not want another except me.”

 

He kept it up until she came again. When she begged him to stop, Oliver stomped out of the room.

 

********************

 

The next night, Felicity locked the door. To herself, she admitted she wanted to feel him in her making her scream but she was too proud to let Oliver just come and take her. He would not even let her touch him! Oliver came to the door but instead of demanding entrance, he left. Felicity was both relieved and annoyed until she heard noises and then the door was off the hinges. He nodded to his man, Joe as the door was removed and taken away.

 

“What do you think you are doing?”

“You are my wife. I am not going to be locked out anymore. No more door between us, Felicity.”

 

She backed away from him but he pushed her against the wall using his fingers until she was begging for release. He was being cold but he did not use force on her. Oliver knew how to use his tongue and fingers and her body craved him. It was like a drug. Felicity would convince herself she would reject him but as soon as he walked in with the predatory look, her body would betray her. Although he touched her she was not allowed to touch him. His shower would turn on and that is where he took care of himself. The same words were repeated: mine, mine, mine. Felicity was an independent woman but hearing him claim her turned her on even more. It was sweet torture. 

 

 

Oliver was punishing himself. He hates Laurel for telling him about Barry Allen. The nights spent with Felicity in his bed were now just dreams. In his dreams, he is buried inside her and it feels fantastic. After she is curled up next to him but then Allen walks in and she leaves Oliver and runs to Allen. He wakes up in a cold sweat. After those nightmares, he immediately goes to Felicity and claims her. He brings her to multiple orgasms but he denies himself the release of being with her. He still wants to have that intimacy but he can’t bring himself to do so. 

 

The teasing and dating stopped and is replaced by him treating her cold and her avoiding him. The trip to Russia is looming and Anatoli will not let him postpone it again. Laurel keeps showing up but Oliver gave instructions that she was not to be allowed into QC or the mansion. How did life make such a drastic turn on him?

 

**************

 

Several days before they were to leave for Russia, Felicity sees Barry. Barry had a Felicity since the Big Belly Burger incident. He cared about her and he was worried about her. Her husband was a nutcase. Barry knew that for sure now. There was a meeting that Felicity and Barry both had to attend so Barry could not avoid her any longer. Felicity asked him about his face and he tried to laugh it off. This had Oliver written all over it. The meeting was longer than expected so she had to wait until she got home to talk to her husband.

 

“Oliver, what did you do to Barry?”

“Are you seeing him again? I thought I made it clear to both of you that I will not allow that.” Oliver’s jealousy and possessiveness are full on now. 

“Oh my god, Oliver, you beat him up. Did you do that at work?”

“No, I did it at his house. I told him to stay away from you after he confirmed he was your lover.”

 

Felicity is stunned. She thought she could trust Oliver but he is just another man who wants to control her. Leaving his office, Felicity does not know what to do. She finally goes to her room that has no door because her Bratva husband had it removed. She lays down and cries.

 

****************

 

Dig is not only a Bratva employee but a good friend to Oliver Queen. It was that friendship that made Dig decide to join the brotherhood. He knew about Oliver’s childhood and relationship with the Lance girl. Oliver is in love with Felicity but his anger and jealousy are keeping them apart. 

 

“You okay, man?”

“She lied to me, Dig. How can I trust her?”

“You love her and she makes you better. She was with Allen before you. Can’t you just give it a break?”

“I want to but I can’t.”

“Oliver, you don’t want to lose her.”

“I won’t let her go. She is mine and no other man will touch her.”

 

With that statement, he takes the stairs two at a time and goes into the bedroom. He hears Felicity crying and he goes to her.

 

“Don’t touch me. No more touching. You don’t want me to touch you and now, I no longer want you to touch me.” 

 

“You are my wife.”

 

“No, I am your possession. That is what you think. I will do what the contract agreed to and no more. Stay away from me unless it is part of my contract duties.” With that Felicity runs into the bathroom and locks the door.

 

*****************

 

Oliver is so conflicted. He hates himself for making Felicity cry and upset. He loves her but his insecurity is choking him. She lied to him and his experience shows that a woman only wants him for his money and status. He only knows women who cheat and lie. Felicity seemed so light and true. He wants so badly to believe she would never do anything like that but he remembers Laurel bent over at their engagement party. Is Dig right? Is he overreacting? Maybe Allen was in the past and Felicity told him the truth. He can even admit that she may have been afraid to tell him about her past relationship. Or maybe independent Felicity just thought it was in the past and not really his business. If there is one thing you can count on it is Felicity standing up for herself. His plan to go slow and seduce her went out the window when Laurel taunted him. Even though she responded and enjoyed when he made her come undone, it was not done in a gentle, loving way. Felicity deserved better than that. What is wrong with him?

 

*********************

 

The plane ride to Russia was long. Felicity either had her nose in her tablet or slept. Either way, she did not say a word to Oliver since they boarded the private jet. She was friendly with Dig, Roy, Sara, hell everyone else but Oliver. He did not touch her after the confrontation in the bedroom and he missed her. It wasn’t just the sexual contact he missed, he missed her babbles, her outbursts, he even missed seeing her tease and flirt with Tommy. She refused to come to dinner now. He suspects Thea makes a plate and takes it up to her but it could be any of the staff. They will have to share a bed. Anatoli will demand it. He has to talk to Felicity and make her understand that things are different in Russia. He sighs.

 

“Felicity, I need to talk to you.”

 

“I have nothing to say and I don’t want to hear anything you have to say to me.”

 

“It is important. It could be life or death.”

 

“I don’t care if you or your boss kills me. I would rather die than live this way anyway.”

 

“You don’t care about your life or mine but what about Sara or Roy?”

 

“Anatoli will expect us to stay in the same room. That is not up for discussion. He wants to meet the wife of the American Captain. He wants to assure himself that you are a good Bratva wife and will help the American branch. If he thinks things are going wrong, he will want it corrected. This would be bad for all of us.”

 

“So you want me to act like someone else? I don’t know if I can do that.”

 

“No, he will love you. You be yourself and it will be good but we need to show we are married and sleeping together. Also, do not walk around by yourself. There will be other captains there and they are rather ruthless.”

 

“Okay, fine. No touching.”

 

“Felicity, we have to touch. Anatoli will know something is going on if we don’t. I cannot look bad in front of these people. It will be deadly if I do.”

 

She just nodded to indicate she agreed. 

 

************

 

The mansion they arrived at was huge and very old. Felicity was amazed at the history that she learned about Anatoli’s home. Their bags were all taken to their rooms. When Oliver inquired about Anatoli he was told they should rest to be fresh for the dinner tonight with the brothers and their wives. They were shown to their suite. Felicity decided she should rest to prepare herself for tonight. She had a lot of questions but was nervous about asking them.

 

“Dress tonight will be semi-formal. All the captains and their wives will be in attendance. Since you are new, the wives may be standoffish. Just be yourself and they will warm up to you. They tend to gossip quite a bit. The men will be respectful to you because you are my wife but they will try to get you alone. Your beauty and light will be appealing to them. Stay in the room with me so I can come if you need help, okay?”

 

“Okay. I don’t want to embarrass you or anything.”

 

“You would not embarrass me, Felicity. Вы слишком добры и сладкий , моя красавица . Why don’t you rest a bit before dinner?”   
(You are too kind and sweet, my beauty.)

 

“Are you going to rest, too? 

 

Felicity does not want to be a coward but this Bratva thing is intimidating. She needs Oliver to help her through it.

 

Yes, he was upset over the Barry lie but didn’t Felicity tell him several times she did not cheat on him? He can see the fear in her eyes. Growing up in the brotherhood was different than suddenly being forced into it.

 

“Yes, I will rest. Come lay down.” 

 

Felicity went over to the bed and Oliver pulled her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head and she placed her hand on his chest. The knot in his chest started to go away for the first time since he found out about Allen. Running his hand through her soft hair he heard her sigh. He could feel her relaxing and soon her breathing showed she fell asleep.

 

*****************

 

Oliver was right. As soon as she walked into the drawing room, she could feel the eyes of everyone on her. The women all looked at her like she was dirt under their feet. Oliver kept his hand on her back steering her over to the man who dominated the room.

 

“Anatoli, this is my wife Felicity. Felicity, Anatoli Knyazev”

 

Felicity smiled and put out her hand. She was surprised when Anatoli kissed it.

 

“Она прекрасна , Оливер.” (She is lovely, Oliver.)

 

“Oliver talks to me in Russian also and I don’t know Russian,” Felicity mumbled and then turned red.

 

“My dear, you are such a joy. We picked well for you, Captain. Let us introduce you to everyone.” 

 

Anatoli offered her his arm and she put her arm through his.

 

She met the other captains and their wives. Everyone treated her like a princess since she was with Anatoli but she could see the distrust in their eyes.

 

Anatoli escorted her into dinner kissing her cheek as he pulled her chair out.

 

She turned toward the woman in the seat next to her. 

 

“Maya, your necklace is beautiful.” Smiling at her, she pointed to the antique necklace Maya wore.

 

Maya leaned over and quietly said, “You are not at all what we expected. The last one was a сука, how you say – bitch.”

 

“Oh, who was that?”

 

“Laurel Lance. She looked down her nose at all of us. She thought she was better even as she was screwing our men. You do not treat us as such. Do you plan on screwing our men?”

 

“No, not at all. Does anyone plan on screwing mine?”

 

Maya laughed. “I do not think you would allow that. Oliver is not interested in any of us. He looks at you much different than I have ever seen.”

 

Anatoli was listening to Felicity even as he talked to the men. He wanted to see how she would react to Maya.

 

“Она является сильным, но добрый. Вы должны защищать и беречь ее, Оливер. Я слышу, что Лэнс Laurel вернулся в Старлинг. Она является опасной женщиной.” (She is strong but kind. You must protect and cherish her, Oliver. I hear Laurel Lance is back in Starling. She is a dangerous woman.)

 

“Да, Pakhan. Лорел в том, чтобы видеть меня. Что вы знаете, где она была?” ("Yes, Pakhan. Laurel has been to see me. What do you know of where she has been?")

 

“Она пыталась соблазнить Alexi в брак, но ее планы пошли вниз, когда узнал его невестой. Затем она переехала в Россию и была с Андреем. Когда она ушла, она сказала ему, что она будет более высокий рейтинг капитан. Она сказала ему, что она собирается замуж Королева Oliver. Конечно теперь он знает, у вас уже есть жена. Она готова сделать все, чтобы получить вас. Не стоит недооценивать ее.”   
("She tried to seduce Alexi into marriage but her plans went downhill when his fiancee found out. Then she moved to Russia and has been with Andrei. When she left, she told him she was going to a higher ranking Captain. She told him she was going to marry Oliver Queen. Of course, now he knows you already have a wife. She is willing to do anything to get you. Do not underestimate her.")

 

” У меня нет интереса в Лорел. Я буду защищать Фелисити. Спасибо для препятствовать мне знать.” (I have no interest in Laurel. I will protect Felicity. Thank you for letting me know.)

 

Oliver thought about what Analoti told him. Laurel put the idea of Felicity’s cheating in his head and, like an idiot, he fell right into the trap. His marriage was improving and now Felicity probably hates him. He needs to fix this. Felicity is kind so if he tells her he is sorry will she forgive him?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity become closer, Laurel returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I have not posted lately. I am in another state helping my friend who just had knee surgery so I do not have much time to write. This chapter may be the last one for a few weeks until I get back home and get new chapters written. Thank you for all your support.

When they get to their room, Felicity looks uncertain. She is still standing in the middle of the room and not getting changed. Her normal routine is to take off her heels, her jewelry and then run to the bathroom and change (if he is in the room with her) but she just stands there looking out the window. Oliver moved behind her quietly and starts to unzip her dress. He bends down and kisses her neck as he unzips. Surprisingly, Felicity does not turn or start yelling at him as he expected. She stands there and lets him and Oliver is not one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

His lips start to trail down her back and he moves the dress down her body onto the floor. When he feels her shiver, he moves his hands to cup her breasts. He unsnaps her bra and throws it on the floor with the dress. He kisses up her back, her neck and then bites her ear where her industrial earring is. He whispers in her ear, “I’m sorry. I should have believed you. I get so upset when I think of you with someone else that I get crazy.”

“Do you trust me, Oliver?”

“Yes, I am sorry. I do trust you.”

“I have not been with another man since before we met. I don’t want another man. Why do you think I do?”

“It is hard for me to trust, baby. I have not had a good track record with love.”

Felicity started to unbutton his shirt and Oliver stills. 

“Why don’t you let me touch you? Why don’t you take your shirt off?”

“Felicity, my body is ugly. I don’t want you to have to see how awful it is. You are too beautiful and pure to see my scars.”

“Trust. You have to trust me, okay?” 

She locks her eyes with his as she continues to unbutton his shirt. Then she places her hands on his chest. She moves her hand to undo his cuff links. Only then does she look down as she pulls his shirt off. When she removes his shirt, she bends down and kisses his scars. She continues to kiss each and every one as she rubs his back. With her other hand, she undoes his belt. After kissing every scar, she looks up at him. He reaches down to cup her face and pulls her close for a long kiss. Continuing to kiss her, he toes off his shoes. Felicity unzips his pants and pulls them down. His hands go under her ass to lift her up and carry her to the bed. 

*********************

Oliver is so scared when Felicity starts to unbutton his shirt. His scars are ugly and he has not shown them anyone in years. Even when he beds someone, he keeps his shirt on. He expects Felicity to be disgusted by his body but he is shocked when she starts kissing them. Can she actually care about him? He feels so much emotion he can’t even process it. He lifts her up and carries her to the bed. Her body is under his just like he dreamed about. His hand is on her pert breast and her nipple between his fingers. His mouth replaces his fingers but they move to her other breast. Her hands are on his head and she is scratching and pulling his short hairs. When he reaches down he can feel how wet she is.

“You are so wet. I need to be inside of you. Я должен чувствовать тебя рядом со мной . Я люблю тебя так сильно. (I have to feel you around me. I love you so much)

“Do you know what it does to me when you whisper in Russian? You do it just to turn me on, don’t you?”

“I did not know but I know now.”

She lifts up so he can remove her panties and helps him get naked. She puts her hand around his cock and pumps. He opens her legs wider and she wraps her legs around him as she positions him. He pushes in and waits for her to adjust to him. Soon she is letting him know she is ready. He thrusts in and out finding a rhythm that has her moaning. Then he puts his hand under her leg and he is hitting her just where she needs him to. Their kisses become sloppy and their tongues fight for dominance. Seeing how close she is, Oliver starts flicking her clit back as he thrusts deeper. She screams out his name as he feels her tightening around him. He continues to pound into her and his rubs his finger through her wetness. Instead of rubbing on her center, he moves his finger to her little hole and pushes in. Felicity has another orgasm as his finally washes over him. 

She whimpers when he moves off her and she wraps his arms around her. They both fall asleep with their arms around each other.

************** 

Oliver wakes up and feels warm. He looks down at his sleeping wife and tightens his arms around her. Not being able to resist, he starts placing gentle kissing all over her face. He kisses her neck and sucks on the pulse point he found that makes her moan. Soon he makes his way down, kissing her breasts, stomach, thighs and burying himself in her. He pulls her legs open so he can fit easier to taste her. As he licks and sucks, she is moaning and moving. His arm holds her down as she cries out his name. Flipping her over on her stomach, he kicked her legs apart and entered her. He bent her down so he could be deeper. Soon he felt her coming apart around him and he quickly followed.

“I love you.” The words pop out of Oliver’s mouth before he can even think about them.

“You love me?” Felicity is stunned. Is it possible? 

“Yes, I love you. Do you have any feelings for me?”

“Yes.” Felicity reached up to kiss him. 

“Anatoli will be expecting us soon. Let’s take a shower together.”

“Together? Um, okay.”

Oliver grabbed her hand and turned on the shower. Pushing her under the water, he gently washed her hair massaging her scalp. Then he took the soap and ran it down her body. Soon they both responded and started kissing. Felicity dropped down and put her mouth over him. Her mouth sucked and then her tongue licked. Oliver stopped her.

“I need to be inside you.”

Pushing her up against the shower wall, he entered her. His wife has a magic power over him. He could just keep her in a bedroom for days and never tire of this. She feels so good. Soon he hears her call out his name and that is the sweetest sound in the world for him.

********************

The plane ride back to Starling was much different than the one from Starling. Felicity sat on his lap, they made love in the bed on the plane, and they talked about themselves. Oliver could not stop touching her and she must feel the same since she was rubbing his arm, grabbing his hand or kissing him. No complaints from him on any touching from his wife. 

**************

Thea was happy to see them back and noticed the difference in the relationship. She  
was concerned about the way Ollie handled the Barry Allen lie but things seemed to have worked themselves out in Russia. Ollie told her Anatoli approved of Felicity completely. Thea was told about the possible threat of Laurel and that there would be extra security around Queen Consolidated, Queen Manor, and the family. Knowing how conniving Laurel could be, Thea was in total agreement. Things were going so well at the house. Dinner time was back to being fun again. Felicity still flirted with Tommy but now Oliver just laughed along instead of being worried she would leave him.

Oliver often asked Jerry to call Felicity to come to his office. He liked seeing her during the day plus she explained some of the technical jargon to him. It was a needed break in his day and he missed her when they were working. He was the boss so he could call a worker up to his office when he wanted.

Today when Felicity walked in, she looked frazzled.

“Do you need something, Oliver?”

“Yes, can you come here a minute? I need your help.” 

Felicity walked over behind his desk to look at his computer to see what was going on. Oliver pulled her down on his lap and kissed her neck.

“This is what you needed me for?” Felicity questioned.

“Yup, I needed you and only you for this job.” He smirked. Adjusting her so she was sitting where she could feel his hardness against her. They were enjoying a passionate kiss when the door opened.

“I am sorry, Mr. Queen. I told her you could not be disturbed.”

“I knew you were not too busy for me, Ollie.” Laurel snickered. 

Oliver tightened his hold on his wife. He had no plans for Laurel to drive a wedge between them as she did previously. He nuzzled Felicity’s neck and she leaned back against his chest.

“What do you want, Laurel? As you can see, I am very busy.”

“I need to talk to you.”

“You have 5 minutes. What do you want to talk about?”

“I need to talk to you ALONE.”

“Anything you have to say can be said in front of my wife.”

“Let me know when you are not busy with your wife and I will talk to you then.” With that, Laurel stormed out of the office.

Jerry smiled and closed the office door.

************

Laurel Lance was furious. How could Oliver still be with that mousy wife? She practically offered herself on a plate. She had to get rid of her and fast. Telling Ollie about the lover should have worked like a charm but she walks into the blonde on his lap in his office. Oliver should have thrown her out on the street but instead, they are making out like teenagers. She is running out of time. She is going to get rid of that woman and she has the perfect plan.

**********************

Felicity is working late. Oliver hates it and complained but she is so far behind because of his frequent calls for help which translates to a make out session in his office or explaining some tech to him for a meeting. Smiling she cannot be too mad at him. She enjoys the visits to the top floor. When her phone rings, she picks it up without looking. She is sure it is Oliver. Shocked when she hears Laurel Lance on the phone. 

“Felicity, it’s time for you to leave your husband and let me take my rightful place.”

“Why would I do that? Oliver loves me and I have no interest in leaving him.”

“I know you do not want your Mom hurt. Do you want to have a visit to the morgue to identify your mother, bitch?”

“My mother is perfectly safe at the manor. Oliver wanted to make sure she was  
protected. You have nothing that will make me leave Oliver.”

Felicity is texting her mom as she is on the phone. Her mom is not the best with tech but she does receive a text back stating she is, indeed, safe at the mansion.

“Laurel, I believe you are ill. Please get some help. I feel bad for you but I love Oliver and will not leave him.”

With that, Felicity hangs up. Still anxious about her mom, she decides to call it a night. She wants to get home and see for herself that her mom is fine.

*************

 

Laurel knows Ollie so well. As soon as the mouse tells him about the phone call, he will try to fix the problem. She has no intention of letting that happen. This plan is so good. She tells the men to make sure they only take out Ollie's men but do not harm Ollie. After all, it would be senseless to kill him. He is the one she wants. Part one of her plan is set into motion. Part two is her favorite part. Laurel will be Mrs. Queen and Felicity will be gone.

 

************************

Oliver is beyond furious when Felicity tells him about the phone call from Laurel. This needs to be taken care of immediately. He is not going to have Laurel terrorize his family. What did he ever see in her? How could he ever think he loved her? He understood true love now. Under no circumstances will he let his Felicity go. Laurel is demented if she thinks he would ever trade Felicity for her. 

“Dig, I need to find out where Laurel Lance is immediately. We have to take care of her. You were right when you said it was time to take care of this problem. I should have listened to you much earlier.”

“Oliver, Felicity is the one who finds people for us. Are you planning on telling her and asking for help?”

“Yes, but I will not tell her that I plan on getting rid of her for good.”

Oliver makes sure he is totally calm before he talks to Felicity. She is too sweet and pure. Even with what Laurel has done, she will feel sorry for Laurel and not want anything to happen to her. Oliver does not share that concern. All he wants is to get rid of the threat to his marriage. First, it was the Barry Allen information trap that Oliver feel into. What a fool he was. It is only because his wife is so wonderful that was given another chance. He even went and apologized to Allen. It graded on him to do so but it was something that Felicity insisted on so he complied.

He found Felicity in their room (or that made his heart swell to say their room) on her tablet. He bent over and kissed her.

“Hi,” she smiled at him.

“Hi. I am worried about Laurel and her obsession with you. Can you track her for me, please?”

“I am not going to track her if you plan on killing her or having her killed. You do not need any more killings on your conscience.”

“Felicity, you and your safety are most main concern. I do not care about Lance.”

“Oliver, you must promise me you will figure out another way. Please do this for me.”

“Okay, I promise. Will you find her now?”

“Yes. She is at a warehouse at Broad and 15th. I don’t have a good feeling about this. Why would she be in a warehouse? I am not sure you should go there, Oliver.”

“It will be fine. I will take Dig and 5 other men with me, okay?” He kisses her as he leaves the room.

Felicity wants to call him back again because of this feeling but she knew Oliver was not likely to listen.

Oliver, Dig and 5 of his guys went to the warehouse. They opened the door and immediately the shooting started. Dig pulled Oliver back and they started shooting. They were outnumbered. When 3 of his 5 guys went down and the other two were injured, they decided to retreat. By the time they got to the mansion most of them needed first aid. Felicity and Thea were waiting for them.

Ivan and Ivo were both in rough shape. Dig and Oliver were bruised up but okay. 

“What happened?” Felicity asked as she was cleaning Oliver’s arm and bandaging it.

“It was a setup. When we got there, the place was a fortress. It looked quiet but when we opened the door, the shooting started. James, George, and Alex are dead. I should have listened to your feeling, Felicity. How are Ivan and Ivo?”

“Stable but out. Dr. Lyons thinks they will make it. This is my fault. I should never have looked for her. Somehow I knew she was going to do something terrible. I am so sorry.”

Oliver wrapped his arm around her telling her, “it was not your fault. I should have listened. Laurel is worse than I thought. Dig and Anatoli told me she is dangerous but I did not believe it. I won’t make that mistake again.”

After Felicity fell asleep, Oliver went to talk to Dig and check on his guys. Fortunately, Ivo and Ivan were doing much better. They woke up and after some bed rest would make a full recovery. Dig contacted the families of the men who died to make arrangements. 

“Dig, how are you? How are the families and are we taking care of all their needs?”

“I am doing okay. Yes, they are understandably upset but I transferred money to them, gave them protection, made sure the funeral arrangements were set. How are you? We have to do something about Laurel. I have an idea.”

Oliver indicated he would like Dig to continue. After hearing Dig’s plan, Oliver made a call.

*******************

Despite knowing Laurel was dangerous, Felicity somehow managed to be cornered by her anyway. One minute she was walking to get a coffee, the next she is laying on the ground after Laurel shoved a needle in her arm. Laurel’s men were about to put her in a van when Roy and Sara stopped them. Roy hit several of them with arrows killing them. The two that were left dropped Felicity and jumped into the van when Sara came after them. 

They quickly drove her back to the manor but called Oliver first. Naturally, he was furious. He told them he would meet them at home and hung up. Sara was concerned about how still Felicity was and how she still did not respond. This was not good at all. What did Laurel give her anyway and how is it going to affect Felicity?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did Laurel give Felicity and what are the results, Oliver finds his past threatening his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long to get this up. My friend is recovering and I will be back home next week. I was able to get this written for you to post today. Next week, I will have more for you. Thank you for all the prayers and good wishes for my friend.

Queen Manor had its own hospital in it. With the Bratva brothers getting stabbed and shot, it was not realistic to think the hospital would not get suspicious so hospital equipment, beds, medicine and surgical equipment were brought in and set up. Any injury or medical situation that a hospital could handle could be handled at the house. Dr. Caitlin Snow was not only a Bratva doctor but a friend of Oliver’s. Cait would stay at the house 24/7 and he trusted her completely. If anyone could help Felicity, it would be Cait. 

Cait made sure Felicity was comfortable and then took several vials of blood. This blood must be tested as quickly as they could to find out what the blonde was injected with. Laurel Lance was well known by Dr. Snow. Cait knew how evil Laurel was. She could have put anything in the injection she gave Felicity. In order to undo any damage this drug would cause, they needed to know what was in the blood and find an antidote. Cait was checking Felicity’s vitals when the blonde woke up and screamed in pain. Her eyes were wide open in fear and pain. Cait was trying to find out what happened when Oliver ran through the door.

“I heard Felicity screaming. Is she okay?”

Felicity took one look at Oliver and started crying. She was pushing up trying to get out of the bed and her heart rate was racing.

“No, get away from me. Don’t hurt me. Stay away.” Felicity was screaming at Oliver. When Cait tried to rub her arm to calm her down, Felicity yanked her arm away telling Cait not to touch her because it hurt. Seeing how erratic Felicity’s heart rate was, Cait was fearful she would have a stroke if she did not calm down. Grabbing a sedative, she injected Felicity and the IT expert immediately went under.

“What the hell happened?” Oliver asked after watching the horrific scene with his wife.

“Whatever drug she was given made her terrified of you, Oliver. She was also in excruciating pain and her heart would have given out if I did not get her under control. I am going to put her in a medically induced coma until we can find out what she was given. It is the only way to keep her safe from whatever is going on in her system. We have to find out what is in her blood. I had her blood taken to Star Labs which you own. Dr. Ray Palmer and Barry Allen are the best. If anyone can find out what is in her blood and find a way to counteract it, those two are it.”

 

Oliver closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Felicity would remain in a coma until they found out what was introduced into her system. He had to find Laurel or Laurel’s men so they could question them. He walked over to kiss his sleeping wife before he started giving orders. Laurel Lance was dead!

 

 

Dig knew how distraught his boss was. He also knew everyone would work and search until they found a way to bring a colorful, loving blonde back into their midst and get her better. He had already contacted Star Labs letting Ray Palmer know how important it was to have an answer on that blood. An expert on the newest drugs and what their symptoms are was putting together an excel spreadsheet so they could have Dr. Snow look them over and see if they matched Felicity’s. They also would send this over to Star Labs for them to look for those compounds to see if they matched Felicity’s blood. They also contacted a computer expert to track Laurel and they were scanning all the police and red light cameras to see if they could locate Laurel. He would personally interrogate Lance to find out what she infused Felicity with and he would enjoy it.

 

 

Oliver was pacing back in forth in his office. Frustration, anger, fear, and a hundred other emotions he could not even admit were coursing through his body. He never wanted a wife but he got one. His plan to keep his distance and remain aloof were shredded by a small blonde genius. Beauty, kindness, honesty, determination and humor won his heart and he could not imagine his life without the light that was Felicity. He could close his eyes and feel her lips, her soft skin, and her silken hair. His nose could smell the unique smell of strawberry crème that was her. The sound of her soft moans, her endless questions because mysteries bugged her and her loud voice she used to call him out on his bs haunted his brain. Losing his sunshine was not an option. Cait would do everything to find the cause of this horror. 

Growling, he demanded to know what progress his men made finding Laurel Lance. He knew his wife won over his entire staff and they would go to the ends of the earth to find Lance. Roy ran in to let Oliver know the computer nerd found several of Lance’s men. Oliver followed Roy to the shed that was located far into the woods on the property.

He found Dig already hard at work with three men. The blood and urine smelled strong as he opened the door. Dig had brass knuckles that he was hitting one of the men with. Dig hit him in the groan and repeated the question, “What was in the needle? I will not kill you but you will wish I did if you do not speak.”

The men finally told Dig they were not sure where Laurel was but they provided the name of two of the four drugs Laurel mixed up. They were not sure of the other two but after Oliver threatened their families, they gave up the lab location. Dig shot them in the head. Two of Oliver’s men took the bodies to dump them where their peeps would find them. Fear spread among the remaining group would help get answers. Dig, Roy, Sara and four others went to the lab to get answers.

 

 

Samples of the drugs used were sent to Star Labs to find an antidote. Dr. Palmer called Cait after he analyzed the samples. The news was grim. The drugs attacked the brain. One caused the pain sensors to trigger horrible pain when the skin was touched; one caused fear that overloaded the heart to beat dangerously fast; one drug made the person fear their significant other and the last drug made the victim have nightmares so frightening they resulting in a lack of oxygen. Cait was thankful she made the decision to put the poor woman in a coma. Small wonder Felicity was screaming. The pain and fear must have been overwhelming.

 

 

When Cait explained what Felicity was feeling when she woke up, Oliver was outraged. Cait explained they would have to keep Felicity in the coma until Star Labs had more information on the side effects and what they needed to do to get this deadly cocktail out of her system. The drugs had to be tackled one at a time so they did not shock Felicity’s system. Meanwhile, Laurel Lance was in the wind. Oliver was in his Captain mode. This was the only way he could focus on finding Laurel Lance and not falling into total despair. Captain mode was dangerous and deadly. Dig and Roy knew this mode well. Before Felicity came along, Oliver was in the mode all the time. If Felicity died or stayed in the extreme fear she was in Dig was sure his boss would become that man again but this time, he would stay that way. His humanity was bundled in with the sweet and feisty blonde in a coma in the next room.

 

Idealistic. Laurel used her charm and sexual experience to get Oliver to fall in love with her. Moira Queen understood Oliver needed a strong woman and was completely on her side but Robert needed to be convinced. It was common knowledge that Robert had a wandering eye. All it took was dropping her dress and to her knees to get his attention. Little did Robert know but Laurel was recording the entire encounter. After he zipped his pants back up, he tried to show his power by telling her to get out and stay away from his family. After he heard his voice telling his son’s girlfriend to suck harder and open wider, his attitude changed. Solidly in her corner from that day on, Robert never mentioned it again. Sex was something Laurel used to control but her taste ran more into a less conventional direction. Once she became the wife of Starling’s prince, she would have plenty of time to pursue her interests.

 

 

5 damn days. 5 damn days since his life took a horrible turn that resulted in his beautiful, sweet wife to be in a coma while he slept in their bed alone. Not really sleep since he did not sleep but he did go into the room to change and shower. The bed that should have a blonde head waiting for him to kiss was now just a stark reminder of the bleak reality his life had become. Every lead was followed, Star Labs was analyzing the blood, information, and the drugs that they found at the lab and Dr. Snow was doing tests to help Felicity but it was not enough. When his eyes close, he can see Felicity pushing away from him screaming in fear. He would take a bullet before he ever wanted to see that sight again. One person was responsible and one person only and that person was Laurel Lance. He felt his blood rage when he thought of Laurel. Killing her would be too good. He would kill her with his bare hands as he told her how much she disgusted him. How could she ever think he would leave Felicity marry her? The very idea of life without his light to be sucked back into the cesspool Laurel lived in? No, thank you.

His thoughts were interrupted by Dig.

“We located some more of Lance’s men. They are in the bunker waiting to be questioned. Do you want me to do it?”

“Yes, but I will come with you. We have to find Lance so we can get the antidote.”

 

Dig stripped off his clothes and put on the interrogation suit. Why have blood and other fluids stain his good clothes? He had to get these guys to talk before his boss went insane.

The men started out strong and cocky but after a few hours, they had cuts from very slight to ones that were dripping blood. Their nose was broken, several fingernails were torn off and one had his ear torn off. Now they were begging for their lives.

“Where is Laurel Lance?”

“I don’t know. I would turn that bitch in if I knew. She is not worth my life.”

“How can we find her?”

“She knows you are after her. She is off the grid until she wants to be back on. I swear I do not know anything more.”

“What is in the drugs? Where is the antidote?”

“I don’t know. She has a chemist in her pocket. He created the drugs for her. And I don’t know his name.”

 

Dig signaled to Oliver that he believed they told all they knew. The bodyguard wanted to find out what his captain wanted to do with the men.

Oliver walked over to the two men. 

“Do you want to continue to work with Laurel Lance?”

“No, we only worked for her because we were forced to. Most of the men hate her.”

“Okay, I will not kill you if you go work for me and get in information on Lance. If you betray us, I will find you and kill you in the most painful manner and you know I will do it. What is your decision?”

“Yes, of course. We will work for you but how do we get back with you?”

“Here is an untraceable phone. It has a number programmed into use.”

“Dig, patch them up.”

 

She looked so peaceful like she was sleeping. Oliver was sitting by her bedside holding her hand. In her current state, Felicity could not feel the pain and fear that the drugs inflicted on her. Her soft skin brought memories of the last time he was with her. His fingers were trailing down her naked skin after the intense climax they were both resting from. Closing his eyes, Oliver could smell her scent, he could see her look when he hit that spot that brought her to a white hot cry of her orgasm, the silky feel of her hair as his fingers ran through it and the absolute joy in his heart when she whispered she loved him. Desperation tagged at his soul and his heart. Oliver knew he was a hard man who did some horrible things in life. He did not deserve to have happiness but he was not going to give it up now that he found it. He would do anything, anything, to get his wife back.

The ringing of his phone brought him back. He looked down and saw an unknown number.

“Oliver Queen.” He barked out.

“Ollie, it is Laurel.”

Hatred and rage filled him. 

“What do you want?”

“You, of course.”

“That is not happening.” He held the phone so tight he was cutting into his hands with it.

“Do you want an antidote for your pretty pet? If not, I will hang up right now.”

“No, I want an antidote. What do I have to give you to get it?”

“I will give you the antidote for the pain (the Vertigo) if you stop searching for my men and I. This will stop the extreme pain so a doctor can help her and she can wake out of her little sleep.”  
“I want an antidote for all the drugs.”

“No, that is the deal. Take it or leave it.”

Oliver wanted to reach through the phone and put his hands around her throat but if he could get the antidote for the Vertigo, Felicity could be brought out of the coma. She could talk to people without horrible pain and they would be closer to getting her well.

“Fine. Where are you so I can get it?”

“No, Ollie. I am not stupid. You would get the antidote and try to hurt me. Probably kill me. No, I will get it to you but if you betray you, I will make sure your pet hurts even more. Don’t cross me, Ollie.”

“24 hours, Laurel. That is the limit. After that, I will just come for you and kill you myself.” With that, he hung up.

 

A messenger arrived with the antidote within a few hours. They had to get it analyzed before they administered it to Felicity. Everyone was afraid it would be something that would make things worse instead of better. Dr. Palmer and Allen said they would expedite the results back to them as soon as they had them. The other drugs would still affect Felicity but she could be sedated instead of being in a coma. Dr. Snow told Oliver that would be better in the long run but she could not wake her up until the antidote was confirmed. The search for Lance and her men would be suspended if the antidote worked. It was a partial victory at best.

 

36 long hours later, the antidote with the results reached Queen Manor. Star Labs confirmed that it was safe and could help Felicity with the pain. Dr. Snow explained that waking Felicity up after the antidote was administer was not an immediate process. It could take several hours or more as she slowly comes back and she may be disoriented after she wakes up. Oliver, Dig, Roy and Sara were in the room when the antidote was administered. Dr. Snow monitored her patient and slowly started bringing her out of the coma. 

Caitlin asked Felicity how she felt when the blonde opened her eyes. Gently touching her arms to see the reaction, Cait was relieved when Felicity said she felt no pain. After checking all her vitals and being satisfied the antidote worked, Cait sat Felicity up and heard a frightened cry.

“No, stay away. Dr. Snow, don’t let him hurt me. Please protect me. Dig, don’t let him hurt me. Sara, Roy, please.” Felicity was crying as soon as she saw Oliver. 

“I would never hurt you, my wife. I love you.”

“No, you were forced to marry me. You hate me. You want to hurt me.”

Oliver’s heart was breaking with every word, every cry, every whimper from her beautiful lips. As hard as it was, he knew he had to leave her to remove the unrealistic fear from her eyes. 

 

**********************

Laurel had every intention of being with Ollie but she also knew she had to be smart. Right now, Ollie was still under the spell of the mouse. She would provide the antidotes one by one but the last one would be withheld. She would trade the nightmare antidote for marriage. Once they took the rodent out of the coma, she would start to have the nightmares that would put a strain on her heart. Every night her heart would be stressed until it would be too much unless she had the cure. Ollie would watch his precious wife be terrified of him and see her heart slowly start to kill her. He would be so desperate, he will give in. His pet wanted nothing to do with him and he could divorce her and marry Laurel. Laurel was sure he would forgive her and go back under her spell. After all, he forgave her time and again. He agreed to marry her even after finding her with his father. If she had not been forced away from Starling by Anatoli for those years, she would be Mrs. Queen right now. Now she would finally be back where she should have been. The celebration was just beginning.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel makes a new demand, Oliver makes a decision to save his wife.

Oliver was dying inside. He knew he did not deserve happiness. He was a cold-blooded killer who had no feelings for anything except his sister and his men. He had no interest in a wife and when one was forced on him, he was going to keep it strictly business. That was the plan but Felicity came in with her sunshine smile and that all went out the window. He tried hard to resist her but she was a force to be reckoned with. Slowly he fell in love with her but, the amazing thing for Oliver was, she loved him too. Now, she was in a medical room filled with drugs that caused fear and horror in her mind. All of this was because she was married to him. All his fault. Felicity did not deserve this but she was suffering because he dated a monster. 

 

Two days later Oliver’s phone rang again. It was an unknown number but Oliver knew in his heart it was Laurel with another demand.

“Oliver Queen.”

“How is the little pet, Ollie? Need another antidote?”

“Laurel, this is not her fault. Let me have the antidotes to help her. I will do anything you want.”

“I know you will. You have to divorce her and you can have the next one. Make it quick. I want to see an announcement that your marriage is over and you plan on marrying me. Then the pet can have the antidote for the fear that could stop her heart. Chop, chop, time is wasting.” 

Oliver had to do this for his wife. He would divorce her and marry Laurel if it would save his Felicity from this torment. 

 

Thea and Dig were brought into the room to talk about the situation. Both were horrified that Laurel was doing this. Oliver felt this was the only way to get the antidote but Thea did not agree. Dig wanted to give Star Labs a little more time to come up with something but Oliver did not want to take a chance with his wife’s health. He agreed to 24 hours but then he would call the paps and give a statement that his marriage was over.

 

Barry and Ray were working day and night to find a cure for Felicity Queen. Both were very loyal to Oliver and wanted to help bring his wife back to him. They were close but something was missing in each batch they attempted. Both were determined to find a way to bring Mrs. Queen back and relieve her pain. They would not stop until they did.

 

Dr. Snow had Felicity medicated to keep the fear away that could stop her heart. Felicity was no longer in a coma but she was kept on drugs to keep her calm and peaceful. Dr. Snow took a new sample of blood to rush over to Star Labs for analysis. 

 

Oliver looked at the clock again. He only had 2 more hours until he would have to announce the end of his marriage and his desire to marry Laurel Lance. Just the thought of betraying his wife and announcing his love for Lance made him physically sick but he would do it to save Felicity. When his phone rang, he was afraid it was Laurel with a new demand but it was Ray from Star Labs.

“Ray, do you have any news?”

“Mr. Queen, we have an antidote for the drug that is making your wife fear you. It is on its way over to you now. You should have it within 20 minutes or so. We are still working on the other two but this one will help you to be able to see her and talk to her.”

“Thank you, Ray. You have my eternal gratitude”

 

 

Dr. Snow administered the antidote to Felicity. As soon as she received it Felicity immediately asked for Oliver. When he arrived at her bedside, she opened her arms to him instead of screaming in fear. Oliver held her tightly but Felicity pulled away slightly.

“I need my laptop. I can find where Laurel is.”

“Felicity, you just came out of a coma and you still have several drugs in your system. I don’t want you to worry but rest.”

“No, Oliver. I can help. I might be the only one who can find her. I can search the city’s facial recognition software to track her. Please let me help.”

Oliver agreed reluctantly and asked staff to bring the laptop. Felicity opened her programs and after an hour had a location to search for Laurel and her men. 

Dig, Sara, Roy and several others went to the area to search. 

 

Oliver’s phone rang at the exact time he was to make his announcement. Felicity had her program open to trace the call.

“Ollie, are you ready to make the announcement? I have an antidote for the little pet. Of course, no antidote for the drug where she fears you. I need that as leverage.”

***************

 

Thea Queen looked like a sweet young girl but she was in the Bratva life since she was small. She was sitting with her sister in law when Felicity found the location where Laurel Lance was. Thea told Felicity she would take care of it and to rest. She gently kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the room.

As soon as she was out of the room, Thea made a call.

 

*************

 

Laurel Lance could not believe it. She was taken by some Bratva men and was now in a cage in a bunker. She demanded to see Ollie but to her surprise, Thea Queen walked in the door.

“Hello, Laurel. Surprised to see me?”  
“I want to see Ollie. I told those dolts to get him but they refused.”

“No, Laurel. You will not see my brother. You will tell me where the antidotes are for the drugs you gave Felicity and you will do it now.”

“I will not. I have a deal with Ollie. He is divorcing the mouse and marrying me.”

“You know, I rather like my current sister in law. In fact, I have come to love her. She is very good for my brother and I really have no interest in trading her in for you. You will give me the information.”

With those words, Thea walked out and gave an order. A large man walked in with a blow torch. He turned it on and opened the door. Fear washed over Laurel and she backed away but the man came over even closer. 

“One last chance, bitch. I want to use this on you and will enjoy it.” He held it and burned a strip of skin on Laurel’s arm. She screamed in pain.

“Thea, I will give you the antidotes. Make him stop.”

“Give me the location and I will send one of the men to get it. Don’t screw with me, Laurel. You already know I am not playing around. Andy will happily burn you and laugh as he does it.”

Laurel gave her the location and Thea called to get the antidote over to Dr. Snow. An hour later, she received a call back stating the antidotes were delivered to Queen Manor and Felicity was back to normal.  
Turning, Thea faced Laurel.

“You made my brother’s life miserable. You are a cancer on society. You tried to kill my sister in law. You screwed my father and hurt my brother. You really do not deserve to live and I am not willing to take a chance that you will go away and leave my family in peace.” 

With that, she handed Andy the gun and he shot Laurel in the head. Thea nodded her head and asked Andy to have the mess cleaned up as she walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were you surprised at Thea's actions? Story is almost complete. 
> 
> Come see me at twitter and tumblr tdgal1


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and the family recover from Laurel's evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are at the end. Thank you for taking this journey with me. I provided some smut to thank you for your support. Please join me on tumblr and twitter tdgal1

Oliver was by her bedside for the 2 days she had to be monitored. He held her hand, kissed her forehead and made sure she had everything she needed. After almost losing her, he wanted to make sure he spent as much time with her as possible. Dig was taking care of Bratva business for now and QC was doing fine under Walter. The most important thing in Oliver’s life was in this bed telling him stories of her days at MIT. 

Finally, Felicity was cleared to get up but still had to rest and stay off her feet as much as possible. Dr. Snow explained that her system was righting itself and she needed to pace herself. Felicity agreed. She was just happy to be with other people and get out of this bed. She started to cry when she walked into the sitting area. All the men were there with a big cake and open arms. Oliver stood on the side with a smile on his face. His beautiful wife was loved by all his men.

“She’s something, isn’t she?” Thea smiled at her brother.

“Yes, she is.” He could not help the pride in his voice.

 

Later that night, Oliver carried Felicity to their room. Felicity protested stating she was fine but Oliver just placed her head on his chest softly. He gently laid her on the bed and moved to be next to her. Planning on just holding her he kissed her forehead but Felicity was not having it. She pulled his head down and kissed him passionately. 

“My love, you need to rest.”

“I have rested. All I have done is rest. I want to play now. Don’t you want to be my playmate?” It was so hard to resist his wife when she became sultry. He loved this side of her and she never showed it before. 

“Dr. Snow said……”

“Dr. Snow said I needed to lay down but she did not say I could not be laying UNDER you, did she?” Pinching his nipples lightly she licked down his neck.

“Felicity…….you should rest…..” Oliver’s reserve was slipping fast.

 

One hand rubbing and scratching his back while the other found its way into his pants and squeezed, Felicity was testing his control. His hand moved under her shirt without him realizing it. Her lush breasts called to him and his finger was pulling the hard nipples. When Felicity sucked on his neck and her small fingers rubbed his hard cock, Oliver lost what little hold he had. He quickly removed both their clothes and found himself between her legs tasting her sweet nectar. His tongue was licking her as he rolled her nipple around. His mouth found her little nugget and sucked hard as he held her down to keep her still. Soon he felt her coming orgasm and bit down gently. He knew he pushed her over when she screamed out his name. Working her through it until she calmed down, he shoved his finger into her center as he blew on her sensitive clit. One finger soon became two and then he twirled them hitting the spot he knew she loved. His tongue barely touched her and she exploded again. 

Oliver was determined to see her climax again and again. Moving up her body, he reached her lips and kissed her. Felicity could taste herself on him and it just made her want more. Oliver thrust inside her and she locked her legs around his waist. The feel of her surrounding him almost sent Oliver over the edge but he stopped to center himself. As soon as he felt his body calm down he began the in and out that they both needed. He took one of her legs and put it on his shoulder. By the cry she made, he could tell this made the sensation even greater for her. He was thrusting into her so deep his balls were hitting her which only increased the feeling. Soon she tightened around him crashing into the clouds and he flew with her a few thrusts later. 

Oliver went to the bathroom and came back with a warm washcloth. He gently cleaned her off and laid down next to her pulling her into his embrace. 

“God, I love you so much. I never want to leave your warmth again. I love you.”

“And I love you, my husband. I am so sorry I hurt you with all the things I said and did.”

“You were not at fault. That was Laurel Lance, not you.”

“Did we catch her? Is she in jail?”

“She is dead.”

“Oliver, no. I did not want you to kill her. I don’t want to be responsible for any more deaths on your conscience.”

“Do not worry, my love. I did not kill her but she is dead. She will never hurt you again.”

“I am glad. I did not want you to kill her but I am not sorry she is out of our lives.”

“No more talk of her. I want to hold you in my arms and touch you like I have not been able to for the last few weeks.”

 

The next morning, Felicity awoke to Oliver between her legs again. She could really get used to this type of alarm clock! After another session of lovemaking and a shower, they went down to breakfast. Felicity sat down and, to her surprise, Oliver picked her up and sat down with her in his lap. He nuzzled her neck and held her tight.

“Much better. I will be your chair from now on. I like this.”

Felicity laughed at him but snuggled into his lap.

Thea looked on from the doorway with a huge smile on her face. Her family was complete and repaired. She felt no remorse at her actions that led to the death of Laurel Lance. Thea looked at her brother with his sappy but happy and relaxed look and the woman who brought the sunshine into their bleak lives and felt a peace she never felt before. Thinking she could be an aunt in the near future, Thea walked into the kitchen to join her family for breakfast and laughter.


End file.
